


Elegant Machinery

by WilyMech



Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Slavery, Consensual Non-Consent, M/M, Multi, Slavery, Sparklings
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-14
Updated: 2018-08-06
Packaged: 2019-06-10 10:15:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 22
Words: 26,911
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15289314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WilyMech/pseuds/WilyMech
Summary: Hound is an wealthy and renown embellisher and is looking for a model who happens to be drone.  So one day he goes to Shockwave's shop to purchase his drone that he had custom order.  He gets what not expected and what will he do with the mech he calls Mirage.





	1. The Custom Order

Hound is one the most sought after embellishars of frames and decorations on Cybertron. Each piece is a work of art fashion after native plants and animals of Cybertron and can be molded to a frame by an attendant. His blending of metals and stones is legendary. Hound found his pieces sell much better if he is wearing them when a customer comes by. He thought about hiring a model to help show the customers what the pieces look like wearing but opts another route. Shockwave like is master builder of drones and an expert on custom orders to his clients. Hound enters Shockwave’s shop with much excitement and apprehension at the one optic scientist. 

Hound stop in front o f a slate grey proto-form with gold optics in a clear cage that is not very wide. The gold optics are unusual trait in any proto-form and this one is no exception as he got curious gaze back. Hound could see the slender form will be light frame drone. 

“That one is defective.” Spoke Shockwave cold tone. 

“Defective?” ask Hound looking at the shop owner and shifting his gaze at the Protoform. The being in the cube scurried back to the far corner of his cell will allow.

“Gold optics.” Spoke Shockwave in derision “Slender can carry only light frame. Test frames show he is not fast enough for a speedster. Due for termination and the disposal squad is coming for him.”

“I want him.” Spoke Hound in a faint smile.

“Reason.” Spoke Shockwave

“I am looking for a drone to model my embellishments.” Spoke Hound. “He doesn’t have to be fast just graceful and beautiful.”

Shockwave peers down to the quivering proto-form and noted he looks delicate to the others he have on hand. “Done. Cancelation of the disposal unit is confirmed.” Opens the cage and grabs the proto-form from his corner for Hound could examine. “The Proto-form is 50 shannix.”

Hound studies the proto-form closely there is a natural grace and fluid of movement even though Shockwave practically hauled it out. “Frame?”

“Depends on what you desire for the drone frame.” Answer Shockwave Motions the proto-form to stand still and straight at attention.

“I want an racing frame for him.” Spoke Hound.

“Racing frames are light and more complex than a regular one.” Spoke Shockwave holding a pad out. Taking a picture of the proto-form so he can make the modifications to show without actually doing it to the being. “Odd this one will have an extra ability.”

Hound lifts a delicate arm up and studies the structure of the proto-form. “His form is elegant one.”

“Useless in function.” Spoke Shockwave 

“I need to have a drone to model my embellishments.” Spoke Hound

Shockwave did not say anything about the pursuits of his clients as long as they pay top shannix that can fund his research. Shockwave sold the rejected proto-forms to his clients and kept the ones for further experimentation. In Turbo-foxes this proto-form is a runt of the batch. The frame slender and tall as any average size mech but having such delicate form made less likely work in any practical fields and being too slow for racing. For having embellishments that serve no practical purpose was useless because it did not help mech or femme. Soundwave model was named went to the Iacon communications to help monitor broadcasts and relay messages through-out the city and with his mini’s they can go out in to the city fix problem areas. Shockwave seeks the replicate that success with the second model that copy of Soundwave. This green mech called Hound would pay more to disposing this worthless proto-form.

“Knock Out.” Spoke Shockwave “Prep the Proto-form for a drone frame.”

Hound watch as a red mech walk or more accurately saunter up to them. “He is lovely.”

Shockwave has very little in aesthectics or the appreciation of it. “He is good with frames.” The purple mech walks away to check on material for the frame. “Knock-Out you know what to do.”

“You are here for a frame for that.” Spoke Knock-Out in drawl. The red mech scrutinizes the gold-optic proto-form for a longest time. “I told Shockwave that this proto-form will be a pretty one not that purple one eye…..boss would ever appreciates beauty it is all about function with that one.”

“Do you really know your frames?” ask Hound.

“When it comes to frames mine are work of art.” Spoke Knock-Out “You want a racing frame.”

“I want frame that is sleek and elegant.” Spoke Hound with more confidence. 

Knock-Out merely taps a machine to project a holograph of what the potential of that frame might look at. Even the proto-form show an interest through frighten gaze. “Hmmm what are going use the drone for?”

“As a model.” Answer Hound. 

“Might suggest that white should be base color.” Spoke Knock-Out and Hound merely nodded. “Red could be it trim color as well?”

“Not red.” Spokes Hound “The problem with red on frames is that can detract from embellishments. I cooler color would be more sufficient.”

“Green?” ask Knock-Out

“Perhaps royal blue.” Answer Hound 

Knock-Out flick through series of frames that will take embellishments easily and he found one that matches the client criteria. “The paints we have to order from the framer shop it is not we have in stock. I think this frame will do for your requirements.”

Hound just gazes at the loveliness of the frame and cans see the gold optics on it. “Will the gold optics remain?”

Knock-Out own gold optics regard the proto-form with interest. “If you want, however, most of the clients opted for another color.”

Three Deca-Cycles Later

Knock Out eagerly awaited for him at the shop as Hound enters it. Hound did not see the gold optic proto-form in the lobby anymore but extremely beautiful mech is sitting in the chair. Hound found his glossa dry at the beauty as the mech optics are downcast.

“You are here finally.” Spoke Knock Out in a snort.

“Shockwave?” ask Hound looking at the red mech.

“He will appear when done with the transaction.” Spoke Knock Out. Coming from the around corner and heads toward the beautiful mech. “He turned out exquisitely.”

Hound did double take the beautiful mech is his drone. “Yes, I would say so.”

“Shockwave made an extra effort in creating his frame.” Smiled Knock Out in great pride at the mech sitting there in the corner. “His frame can go invisible to allow the customers to see the Embellishments at all angles without taxing his fuel requirements. He is a tempting piece to interface.”

Hound looks at Knock Out in shock. “They do that?”

Knock Out merely walks back to the pad at the counter and grins. “Well some of the best Pleasure bots are drones from Shockwave’s shop. “

Hound did not respond to Knock Out as he study the blue and white drone before him. Part of Hound’s spark sank realize he mistake the drone for a mech catches the gold optics that captivated him before. “What is his designation?”

“Whatever you want it to be?” spoke Knock Out in friendly grin. “Shockwave never gave me designation until a client commented on my looks.”

Hound looks at Knock Out in shock for a longest moment. “You’re a drone.”

Knock Out looks at Hound in bemusement. “I am definitely a looker but since I had a function and with working knowledge of a medic, Shockwave deemed me useful.”

Hound spark sank further and looks at the drone he purchased before him. It is a sentient living being and he could see the intelligence in the gold optics. Buying a drone is in essence like buying a slave. “I am very satisfied with him.” Studying the face of his drone and shook himself for long moment thinking it is not a living mech and Knock Out is not a drone. "He will do nicely." 

Knock Out looks at Hound in skeptically. “What do want to call the little pet?”

“He goes from the visible spectrum to the invisible one like a mirage.” Spoke Hound thinking as he rub his chin. “I guess Mirage.”


	2. Hound's Abode

The ride to Hound was one full of quiet apprehension as both sit on the transport seat. Mirage look out of the window and he never seen the outside of Shockwave’s shop and he frown a lot at the thought of his friends he left behind. Mirage gazes turn to Hound as he the green mech is busy looking at the pad. The green mech gave him a designation which is far more than most like him have. During the his adjustment of frame many of the drones told him what to expect that a master will interface with him. It will be painful but the Masters enjoyed it very much. Mirage expected Hound to do this interfacing and he did not want to do it. 

They arrive at Hound’s shop and there are strange marks above the door. One of the mechs told him they are glyphs to make words. Mirage looks at them wishing he could understand what the glyphs are saying. Hound grabs his hand and lead to the stairs to a door on the second level. The buildings next to this one are the same style Mirage noted. 

“This is my place.” Spoke Hound smile the green mech. “This is a merchant quarter the store owners live here.”

Hound guides Mirage up the stairs and the door open. The foyer is simple in decoration and Mirage thought is warm and welcoming. Hound leads him to leading to a room that is call a living room. There is a couch as Hound look comfortable with two chairs in the opposite side which makes open square. The coffee table is middle of the sofas and couch. The wall divider with rich inlaid metals that depicts turbo foxes through wild lands of Cybertron. Mirage also notice the inlaid metals making pictures of Cybertron decorated the room. 

“I made those base on my favorite locations of Cybertron.” Spoke Hound going the other side the divider.

Mirage follow him looking at him oddly mix with amazement. In culture rich voice that is crisply spoke the first time. ‘They are lovely.”

Hound looks at Mirage stunned. “You can speak.”

Mirage merely nodded. “Is those the cubes are for you?”

Hound looks down at the cubes then smile at Mirage. “No one is for you.”

Mirage looks at the cube mild interest and perplex. “Did the …..” The name of the mech that the drones use was less flattering when they mention Knock Out name. “Knock Out gave you the rations for me?”

Hound looks at the package on the table next to him. “I suppose he did. I thought the rations are same as my food why bother giving you something different. The cube is yours.”

Mirage looks at the cube realize there are two more. “Thank you.”

“Oh yes these are for my mate Trailbreaker.” Spoke the Green mech

“Your mate?” repeated Mirage dully

The door open reveal black mech is the larger than the green scout. The large black mech looks at Mirage in gently at the newcomer which made the later nervous. Then move to the two cubes on the counter takes huge swig of Energon. 

“The new model is a drone, Hound.” Spoke Trailbreaker in more censorious tone

“Yes he is call Mirage.” Spoke Hound glancing at Trailbreaker

“Nice designation.” Commented Trailbreaker

Mirage did not wish offend either of his new masters takes a sip of Energon. Master Hound is right the energon is good and tasted way better than the rations that KnockOut gave him. “It is quite delicious, Master Hound.”

The green mech looks at Mirage as his smile faded. “Mirage, I want you call me and Trailbreaker mister in front of our designation.”

“Yes, I understand.” Spoke Mirage sipping the energon

“It is for the customers, Mirage,” spoke Trailbreaker finishing the first cube. “It would be undue attention to a drone. Some customers are might think they can take liberties with you. If they do you let me or Hound know about this. They can look but not touch.”

Mirage sips some more of the Energon and nodded at Trailbreaker statements. “Do I look appeasing?”

Hound merely finishes his cube. “I had seen plenty nobles from the Towers before and the metals of your frame is similar to pass as such. Many will consider you to be attractive.”

Mirage finishes his cube quietly and Hound went over the custom orders. Trailbreaker finishes his other cube in gusto. 

Trailbreaker gets up and walks over to Mirage and gesture to follow him. “I am going lead to your room.”

Mirage follows the black mech to the hallway there is three doors. “This is maintenance room that you can use to keep your appearance well maintain and clean. When you run out something either Hound or I will replenish the waxses, polishies and solvents for you.” Trailbreaker clear his vents. “This where you empty tank to purge the old fuel as well and the next door over there is your room. “ Mirage walks over to the room as Trailbreaker order him to that room. “I need to give you some things the room is empty of things. Come this way.”

Mirage follow Trailbreaker to a small door and the Trailbreaker call linen closet pull out two sheets of fine mesh. Trailbreaker found a soft travel berth after he handed the mesh and head towards the door to Mirage’s new room. Mirage looks at the room it is larger than his own cell and his mouth open in surprise. Trailbreaker notice but he gives no clue he did but proceed to put the soft berth on the floor. 

“That is yer berth your are going recharge on that.” Spoke Trailbreaker as he notice the blue and white mech perplex look. “You put the sheets on the mattress. Wrap your self in the mesh.”

“It looks like luxery.” Spoke Mirage in amazement as he touch the berth and the mesh. “Soft.”

“It is missing a pillow.” Spoke Trailbreaker and with that leaves the room. 

Mirage strokes the soft mesh it is silvery in the light. The room has single light that Mirage look up. Trailbreaker brought a pillow that startles Mirage for a moment. It is something that Shockwave had in his room remember gathering cubes and saw Knock Out with him. Mirage tried to block that image out of his processor and shudder for a moment.

“Something bothering you, Mirage?” concerned Trailbreaker

Mirage did not know how to answer the black mech. “It is a memory at Master Shockwave’s shop.”

Trailbreaker hides his expression from Mirage. “It is a lot to taken in. Hound chosen attractive frame and that could cause you problems in the future.”

“The glyphs outside what do they say?” ask Mirage change of the subject.

Trailbreaker rubs his helm in a surprise. “You know the glyphs said something. It says “Hound’s Exquisite Embellishments.” Hound works hard and tends to get carried away about the outside natural world and replicates into embellishment which they put on your frame.”

Shockwave have a series of rules and that is not to talk about at the complex. It is well known that Knock Out was made to be his assistant or his third one actually the last two departed. Knock Out was Shockwave berth toy among the Proto-forms talk about it. None of the Proto-forms were not jealous of Knock Out and all them did not care for the red mech. Knock Out is not a bad mech but he try sell the uninteresting mech or the non-functional to mechs that would not be harsh on them. Shockwave is only interests in functional levels of the proto-forms. 

Mirage has one pressing question. “Why do people by the embellishments?”

Trailbreaker laughs and looks around the room. “Some it is for vanity and status. Mechs and femmes believe the embellishments makes their frames better. You will see, Mirage, you wearing them on your frame. Hound will show the ropes. “ Vents a bit for a moment. “We help make this room more yours and decorate to your taste that why it is empty.”

“Trailbreaker, why do you treat me as an equal.” Spoke Mirage raises an optic.

“You’re a mech who has feelings and thoughts of their own.” Spoke Trailbreaker in a soft tone. Gently lays Mirage on the berth and cover him with the mesh. “That is between you and me. Shockwave’s drones are not really drones but sentient beings. “ Vents softly at Mirage. “Recharge well Mirage.”


	3. Meetings and Revelations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ratchet role is going be a medic that specializes in Drones since most doctors refuse to treat them. Prowl roles is more of mentor and good friend which put Jazz on edge. Jazz is one always introducing Prowl to new mechs and this first time it is reverse. 
> 
> Batch brothers are group of proto-forms that Shockwave created after using sparks.

Mirage came out of recharge cover in the silvery mesh blanket and Trailbreaker is right it feels so good against his frame. Hound did mention the store is close for next couple days as they restock or something like that. It is much later than he is usually is awake at so Mirage gets up straighten the blankets and folds them at the foot of the bed. Emerges from his room and walks to the kitchen. Trailbreaker has Mirage’s rations in a bag ready to go. There is a cube awaiting for him on the table. 

“I work with the Enforcers for this city of Iacon.” Spoke Trailbreaker without the tradition of good mornings. “Hound is going be back here shortly to get ready to take to see Ratchet in his clinic.”

“Is this Ratchet is a medic?” spoke Mirage in a crisp tone.

Trailbreaker turns his optics on Mirage noticing the other distaste. “That is correct.” Drones have no record of existence and therefore Ratchet is require to create one at times. Hound gave him a description and designation that there is no record of a mech. “I take it Knock Out act like a medic.”

Mirage merely nods at that statement and finishes his cube. “So what is Mister Hound doing?”

“Locating raw materials from Beachcomber.” Answer Trailbreaker and gets up walks to the door with the rations. “Any how I have some friends I want you to meet.”

Mirage follows Trailbreaker down the stores to meet his friends. The area is close for a the most part and the building shops were darken. The day light is out and Mirage enjoy the rays hitting his frame. 

“This area is safe zone here.” Spoke Trailbreaker in an even tone. “The shop security keep it lockdown to either me or Hound deactivate for the day work. You will have access to the vault as long as Hound is with you. “ 

Mirage optics widen at the approaching mechs and Trailbreaker turn to see where the other gaze is. It is not fear or apprehension that is in Mirage stance open delight at seeing on of the mechs. Trailbreaker hears intricate clicking pattern that is greeting between drones. Jazz merely smiles at the two and his friendly wave but Mirage is focusing on his partner Prowl. Prowl is drone that is bought by the Iacon Council as an enforcer because excellent processor for police work. Prowl never use the clicking language that the drones have between others like him. Prowl respond with his own series of clicks toward to Mirage.

“ENF273 you look exceptionally well.” Spoke Mirage then cast hastily glance at Trailbreaker.

“I am call Prowl now.” Spoke the Praxian built mech. “I am doing well. I relieved to see you again.”

Jazz walks over and studies Mirage in a broad grin. “Who is this beauty, Prowl?”

“He is someone from younger days in training.” Answer Prowl softly. “This is Jazz.”

Mirage notice that Prowl did not say Maater or any prefix before the visored mech. “I am call Mirage.” In a slight bow to Jazz. “It has been a long time Prowl.”

“Prowler can see to Raj while Ah talk to Teebs.” Spoke Jazz in a smile.

Mirage furrow the his brow in confusion and Prowl leads him to the townhouse. Prowl merely gives his slight smile to the younger mech. Mirage shifts nervously as Prowl gaze at the living room. 

Prowl takes a pad out and write down what Mirage has to say. “Jazz, tends to give people who he likes nicknames.”

Mirage optics are perplex at that statement. “It had been a long time since someone can read me as readily. Hound is planning to take me to Ratchet.”

“Ratchet is a good medic.” Spoke Prowl firmly. “Are going mention the scars on the proto-form?”

“Mister Hound did not notice them as such.” Spoke Mirage evenly. 

Prowl looks up and down at Mirage new frame. “Hound was more interested in your frame than what has happen to your proto-form.” Pauses at the pad for a moment and taps down the information. “Ratchet will find those scars and start question.”

Mirage ex-vented nervously as his optic whited in fear of the memory of Shockwave intruded in his processor. “There is more?”

“Yes but some of it more complicated.” Spoke Prowl thinking back fondly of the little sparkling with at his grand carrier home. “We can create sparkling with them.”

Mirage gave Prowl a look blank puzzlement. “What is a sparkling?’

Prowl frown at that statement because like Mirage he never seen one until he left Shockwave. “Sparkling is better explained by Ratchet. You remember the incubators? “

Mirage nodded vigorously. “It is really good to see…..”

“Mirage?” spoke a voice interrupts 

“Hound.” Spoke Mirage is startle to see the Green mech cake multi-color metallic dust. 

“Prowl are you here to see my new drone is legal.” Spoke Hound in surprise

Prowl cast a glance to Mirage to go silent on that statement. “Trailbreaker already finished the process his forms a while back. I was familiarizing myself with Mirage so he can go to me whenever needs help.”

Outside of Hound’s Exquisite Embellishment

Jazz merely grins at Trailbreaker as he gaze at the store. Hound has return to the shop and will clean up then take Mirage to Ratchet. Jazz is looking for someone at he shop

“So Teebs when do I meet the new drone.” Spoke Jazz in broad amusement.

“You met him.” Spoke Trailbreaker looking at the local news. “Prowl said he met him before.”

“Tha fancy mech is tha drone?” spoke Jazz as his visor lights up in surprise. “Hound out did himself in creating an artwork.”

“Yes.” Spoke Trailbreaker 

“No mattah and Prowler has his old primers ready for him learn to read and write.” Spoke Jazz in a cheerful grin hiding his discomfort. “Ah admit was wee bit jealous of him for knowing Prowler but he said met when he was younger.”

Both Prowl and Mirage return downstairs to rejoin Trailbreaker and Jazz. Prowl merely cants his helm at Trailbreaker. “I will be seeing you later, Trailbreaker, Hound ask for you to wait for him after he cleans up.”

Ratchet Clinic 

Ratchet found Shockwave’s drones to be no different than mechs he treated before. Each have an air of solemnness which common to them. Although the City took in a couple gesalt drones created by Shockwave there is still much going with Drones that people are unaware of. First Aid looks Ratchet in quiet manner that is subdue for him today. A new drone is always source of stress and that is because you don’t know what your getting. Hound bought a new Drone from Shockwave.

Prowl visited the drone in question and found he is very familiar with him. It is also Prowl alerted the medic to the scars on the proto-form and decline how his friend got them. The drone like most either untrained or worse uneducated if they are not favor by the Showave. Ratchet noted that Shockwave use functionality when it comes to training his favorites. Ratchet maintains an active communications to Shockwave first three assistants. The one optic mech decide it would be easier to make his assistant than hire someone. It was Shockwave own attitudes that chase away Wheeljack and Jetfire. Knock Out is an interesting mech and is trained by Shockwave to be his assistant. This drone acts like point man for the clients if they get too tedious. 

Prowl report told him that Shockwave has an active dislike for this drone. Ratchet knew well enough that Shockwave would cull the proto-forms from a sparkling state to a mechling state if they did not meet his standards. Disposing a proto-form to many times will attract unwanted attention. Knock Out sells the ones that Shockwave did not want. The gesalt First Aid in is good will gesture from Shockwave to the city. The Protectobots were meant to serve, protect, and defend the city. 

“Is it another drone?” ask First Aid nervously

“Hound bought him for private use.” Answer the medic grumpily “Prowl knows him.”

First Aid optics dim in relief. “I am glad his is safe.”


	4. Doctor Ratchet

The transport put them in area known as the Dead End. Mirage watches the mechs that surround them in the area as he and Hound heads towards the Clinic. Hound does not seem to mind the attention they are attracting as they made their way down to the medic. Hound merely walks with confidence and ignores the stares of the other mechs.

“They see what I want them to see.” Spoke Hound softly towards Mirage. “They do not see us as we really are.”

Mirage is perplex about that statement and did not say as much. Hound stop in front of the clinic door. Like everything in the Dead End the store front is shabby. Hound holds the door open for Mirage as they enter the clinic. The lobby of the clinic is shaby and with worn furniture. Mirage looks at a smaller but wider mech he is familiar with is one of the gesalt brothers. It is dim memory that the batch that contain gesalts are small in numbers so Shockwave did two at the time. Knock Out explain the making of the gesalts as he calls it round 2. It is tricky and the CNA is related with the spark signatures after that it did not make sense. 

Hound maintains the illusion of being an average looking mechs. “That is First Aid. I was impressed by him and decided to get my own drone.”

That explains why Hound got the drone to Mirage. “He must made quite an impression, Sir.”

Hound gesture Mirage to sit in a seat and sign his name on the pad. Mirage did not feel comfortable enough to greet him in the secret language like he did with Prowl. First Aid slowly walks to Mirage and smiles a greeting behind the mask.

“It is good to see you.” Spoke First Aid in a cheery tone.

“So this where you were sent too.” Spoke Mirage in half cant. 

“It is not that bad.” Spoke First Aid in gleeful tone. “Although, Ratchet at times can be grouchy, well that is most of the time actually.”

Hound gets back to the chairs and notice First Aid and in a thought. “How can a drone be happy to see another of it kind?”

Ratchet is an older mech and quite honestly the oldest Mirage ever seen in his life time. By the time of his sale to Hound, Mirage was the easily the oldest proto-form there was in Shockwave shop. He had seen both the Protectobots and the Constructocons when they were forming. The first batch were not successful according to Prowl before he left. Ratchet pulls out a pad and it empty of glyphs. 

“Hmm this one is not too scared.” Spoke Ratchet casting a baleful glare noting Mirage returning his gaze.

“Scared why would drone feel frighten.” Spoke Hound in surprise

Ratchet did the unexpected thing. “One of those.” The derision is directed at Hound not at Mirage. “You bought directly from the shop. He is older than most and seen less of the world.”

“Older?” ask Hound

“Most the proto-forms are bought from the shop are 14 to 15 vorns old.” Spoke Ratchet grunted softly. “Shockwave actually accelerates the growth so they appear in their final frames as we do. Mirage here is closer to 18 Vorns old.” Mirage shifted uncomfortably against the medic gaze. “The frame will take some time to adjust and Shockwave gave him a proto-type.”

“So that drone outside is younger than he is?” ask Hound confused.

Ratchet level a gaze at Hound. “Yes he Is, I am training First Aid for a vorn now.”

“First Aid said he is in better shape than most.” Spoke Hound.

“He hasn’t been used the way normal drones that come in here have.” Spoke Ratchet “What is your designation?”

“Mirage, sir.” Spoke the blue and white mech

“I am a doctor.” Spoke Ratchet in another growl. “Call me that if you must use titles.”

“So is he well?” ask Hound in deep concern

“Oh other than scars on his proto-form there is nothing wrong with him.” Spoke Ratchet in annoyed. “He is a bit under fuel. “

“What can be done about that?” ask Hound in a rush

“A simple solution is to give him mineral supplement.” Spoke Ratchet in tsking tone. “So why did you buy him?”

“First Aid…..” began Hound nervous tone

“The real reason.” Spoke Ratchet as his optic narrowed.

Mirage vents hitch a bit noticing the change in Ratchet demeanor change. The medic gives a glare to the blue and white mech to be quiet. Mirage subsided to chair and becomes a bit translucent and despairing.

“Nothing wrong you did Mirage.” Spoke Ratchet reassuring the blue and white mech. “Now Hound……”

“I dunno…” began Hound softly “I wanted a model but I had bad luck with the ones I hired.”

“Well you made him to high end frame.” Grouch Ratchet “Lay back down, Mirage.”

 

Mirage complying to the medic command. “What is going happen next?”

“A full medical scan.” Spoke Ratchet calmly. “I have no base for you to compare with and scant information.”

Mirage lets the medical exam go with no questions as Ratchet took type of Energon in his frame, the interconnections between frame and oroto-form, and lastly the spark type. Ratchet took a long time to do his exam. Mirage is tired being poke and prodded, Ratchet gives Hound does the supplements to put Mirage fuel. 

“Hound you have to realize that Shockwave’s drones are not really drones.” Spoke Ratchet filing a file with Mirage’s data.

“What are they then?” ask Hound looking Medic. As his doubts resurface again about what Mirage really is. “I made him to be the most beautiful mech.”

“Well he is a beautiful mech but to you he can be Primus himself.” Spoke Ratchet in dour tone. “He is your fantasy Hound. Like all your art it reflects in beauty of nature.”

Hound looks at the medic in softer optics. “I once sculpted a statue that looks like him. I could never give him the aesthetics without Knock-Out help.”

“Knock-Out I have gotten familiar with his work.” Spoke Ratchet the mutter under his glossa, 

Mirage is confused how he really felt about his frame and he knew what he has to do is model the embellishments. Is sounds as simple plan really but he is bother why Hound went to buy him. There is awkward ride to Hound’s shop. Trailbreaker is there when they got home.

Trailbreaker looks at Mirage. “I heard your glad got on well with Prowl.”

“Yes he is a good friend.” Spoke Mirage in faint smile

Hound looks at Mirage feels something for the blue and white frame. “Ratchet said he is still adjusting to his frame.” Looks at Trailbreaker puzzle for the longest time and he shook his helm in deep confusion. “Ratchet says need supplements and also mentioned Shockwave’s drones are not drones really. Teebs, what are they?”

Trailbreaker vents a sigh and looks at Mirage and shakes his head. “Hound you made Mirage to look like that statue. It is a statue you made before you met with me. Do remember the case I am working on?”

“A hidden slave trade.” Spoke Hound puzzled.


	5. First Day of Work Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mirage's first day of work.

Mirage step into the shop for the first time and Hound lead him to a semi private room where two huge mirrors. There is soft bench in the middle of the room. Mirage notices an empty table next to one of the mirrors. Hound taught him pirouette in front of the mirrors like a graceful dancer. 

Mirage frowns a bit then decides speak his mind and thought it out. “I think Hound….no I am suppose to voice my own thoughts.” Looks at the table and came to him as he speak in crisp tone. “Hound is there going be a cases on the table if the customer wants wear a single piece.”

Hound optics blink slowly for the longest moment. “I will ask Teebs we have a case with a lock.” The green scout smile grew wider at Mirage. “Now it is time to meet the staff.”

Mirage shifts uncomfortable in front of Hound. Trailbreaker gave him a basic summary of the staff. Cashitron is a femme bronze with a sharp tongue and with an elitist standard that is common to half Towers by blows. Mirage never quite understood what the Towers is until Trailbreaker show him a picture. Trailbreaker also added Cashitron is very good at sales and she knows how to complement a customer. Then there Tellus a manager of the day to day operations of the store and good friend to Hound and unlike his alt mode is attractive and he gets tired of wearing the pieces. Scriber is the one who manages all the store sales and shannix exchanges for goods. Trinket is the newest but Trailbreaker seems not like her much. Pixal is part time mechling getting some work experience before she higher level classes at the academy.

Trailbreaker mentions the two guards and both are from Kaon who used to fight in the pits at gladiatorial. “Sunstreaker is the yellow one and he is vain one at that. It sure he good looking and intimidating than he when he wants to be at times. Sideswipe is the red one and he is more intelligent than he acts and also a prankster at that. Though I find his sense of humor be questionable at best of times.”

Trailbreaker warning echoes through Mirage’s audio. The staff is getting the merchandise out and display cases. Hound takes sip of heated engex as the workers get his pieces out and Mirage watch the proceedings with interest. After the staff is done with putting the merchandise in the display cases and Hound introduce them to Mirage. Hound leads to Mirage the cases and shows him all the pieces in each case. Hound told Mirage about the metals in various colors and the stones and what they are. Hound describes the natural scenes in some of the pieces. 

Cashitron guides Mirage to a rooms and gives scathing look. “You are pretty that for sure and we need to find the pieces that will compliment your frames.”

Mirage gazes at his frame and looks at the pieces Cashitron the embellishments seem to make his body and his movements glow at certain points. The embellishments made his arms and Legs like a moving work of art. The nature scenes come to alive with each movement. Mirage practice the swaying movements with the embellishments that Hound show him. 

Cashitron high pitch voice and her pinch face. “You do have some talent.”

Mirage is not sure how to address this femme and her gold optics narrowed a quite bit. “Ms….”

“It just Cashitron.” Spoke the femme tartly “No Ms in front of the designation.”

“Yes Cashitron.” Nodded Mirage venting nervously.

“Where did Hound find you?” ask Cashitron in veiled mild disgust. “Mirage, the clients may inspect the pieces you wear and they may touch to feel it. If any touches are made …..” The Femme coughs as brings up a taper fingers to cover her mouth. “Any touches that are indecent such as your panels are not allowed. Hound’s Exquisite Embellishments are not those kind of places.”

“I think it would best for a demonstration to let me know what is allow.” Spoke Mirage 

Cashitron looks at Mirage greater distaste and merely nods. “All right here is an embellishment.”

Mirage looks at the embellishment pieces and Hound mention this is the discount counter. A beautiful silvery metal with reddish hues shone through the strips and on the several multi-color stones are tastefully goes through out the strip. It is beautiful in simple elegance. “I am to wear these embellishments?”

Cashitron merely unlocks the case and places the embellishment on Mirage servo and is snake through the arm. “The Embellishment is simpler piece of Hound he is truly a master at this line of work.” Cashitron hands gently skim the embellishment and grace the metal to feel no nicks in the piece. “These touches are acceptable they are exploring the piece but a touch starts exploring your frame is not.”

Mirage finally knew what she meant and it went lines the lecture he received from Ratchet about interfacing. Hound decides to look at Beachcomber’s metals and stones while he got medical exam from the medic. Mirage decides to tell Cashitron about the memory of Rachet’s lessons interface which were quite vivid and extremely detailed. “I understand Cashitron.”

“Good.” Spoke Cashitron coolly as she arches optic ridge up. “I have enough troubles with some of the other staff members who flirt with wealthy clients.”

Mirage wonders if Trailbreaker ever spoke to the femme in greater length of time to realize she is a prig. “So Clients come here to buy embellishments for different reasons?”

Cashitron huff through her vents at the question. “Clients buy to impress their peers or potential mates.” Looks at Mirage realizes something. “You have the look of the Towers about you but you are not from there. Hound is attracted to the frames of the Towers not the same way as most. He is attracted how the metal reflects light and the sheen of the white look has appearance opalescence. See how the metal of the embellishment catches the light between the surface of the frame and it.”

“Hound is mated to Trailbreaker.” Spoke Mirage in shock

“Some of our are meant to be trine.” Spoke Cashitron softly “It comes from mixing the CNA of the Seeker.” Looks at Mirage and takes off the Embellishment. “Sunstreaker and Sideswipe will be here shortly.” Puts the Embellishment back in the case as Mirage looks at it in guarded experession. “Hound has selected a couple embellishments and helm decorations for you to wear. The customers will buy pieces more if they see how it looks on a person.”


	6. First Night After work

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bluestreak is sparkling.

Mirage is stiff and sore when he gets finish modeling at Hound’s shop. Trailbreaker is home now and has visitors as Mirage enters the living room. Jazz is sitting in a chair and on form there is a little proto-form is on the floor. Mirage walks cautiously close to the sparkling with his frame just forming. Mirage kneels down and brings his face to the sparkling. With his blue hand he pokes the sparkling gently. The sparkling elicit a high shrieking giggle and Mirage backs away from the crawling life form.

“Tha is ya first sparkling ya ever saw.” Spoke Jazz in a cheery grin.

“It made loud squealing noise.” Spoke Mirage in a crisp tone. “Did I break it?” 

“Nope.” Smiled Jazz in playful grin. “Blue jus thinks ya playin wit him.”

Mirage crawls over and Bluestreak grabs the sides of the elder mech’s helm. Mirage is startle and tenses up and freezes in place as the sparkling blue optics mets his gold. “Are sure Blue should be out of the tube?”

“Shockers deny ya a sparklin hood.” Spoke Jazz in sad tone. “At this stage tha sparking just forming a shell needs tha tube for protectin from the environment.”

“Does Blue talk?” ask Mirage as Blue grab his mouth

“Nah the vocalizer is not developed.” Spoke Jazz as he reaches down pulls Bluestreak off Mirage’s helm.

Trailbreaker comes out carrying a large tray of gel treats and sees Mirage on the floor. “I forgot to tell you we are watching Bluestreak for Jazz.” Catching the visored mech shaking his head. “Are we still on?”

::We are, but Ah don’t think Raj will handle tha surprise of interfacing does.:: Commed Jazz

“Watch him?” ask Mirage even more confused. “Why?”

“It is something just needs to monitor and to make sure Blue stays away from dangerous things.” Spoke Trailbreaker in a grin. 

Mirage nods a bit. “He is a bit grabby.”

“Youngins’ are like that.” Mused Jazz as Mirage steps away from Bluestreak.

Trailbreaker merely nods and smiles at Mirage for a moment. “Jazz and Prowl are going out for the night portion of cycle.”

Mirage looks at Trailbreaker for long moment. “Is that normal for every night?”

“No it just this night.” Spoke Trailbreaker hands Mirage a gel. 

Mirage bites it and chews it slowly his optics widen at the flavor. Shockwave is big on nutrition but not so much taste and so the rations are were bland at best or horribly tasting. Mirage despite his dislike he ate the rations regardless or go hungry. “This is good.”

“Ah had tha ration it was horrible.” Spoke Jazz wrinkle his nose in distaste.

Mirage looks at Jazz in surprise. “You ate a ration? Why you are not like one of us? The the……”

Jazz frowns at Mirage as he clams up. “Ya have names for people who didna come from tha shop?”

Mirage shivers a minute and nodded. “Yes.”

“Not ta worry….” Spoke Jazz in a grin. “Prowler use the word and it was well mah fault and he had his ration tha desk. Ah was conveying mah likin him so I took tha ration and drank it all. Prowler looked like Ah swallowed scraplet. Tha expression was priceless but tha ration was horrible.”

Mirage shock subsided a minute and pops the gel in his mouth trying to follow what Jazz was saying. Trailbreaker making weird noises it is a sound Mirage seldom heard from real mechs not the video feeds when comedy shows. “Well, Jazz your expression was priceless as well.”

Trialbreaker took the rations to the forensics lab at the Enforcers. The scientist found series of drugs to keep a mech sedated and obedient which the detectives are tracking who bought and sold it. Mirage did not need to know at that he still has wonder of a youngling at things that are new to him. “Prowl has his old primers in your bedroom. It will teach you how the read glyphs.” Mirage is about to bolt to his room. “After the Jazz’s leaves and don’t want to be rude.”

Mirage actually blushes in embarrassment. “Thank you reminding me of my manners.”

Hound walks in after the receipts were accounted for and the closing of the store. “It is a light day of traffic but we did have some sales.” He smiles at Bluestreak who elicit a giggle as the Embellisher with wide open arms. “How is my favorite Praxian?”

Bluestreak answer with a squeal. “Hon Hon….”

Trailbreaker leans next to Mirage and smiles at the blue and white mech watches rapt fascination. “The vocalizers are complicated so it takes time develop. Why younglings start to talk but Blue here is sparkling.” Hound lifts Bluestreak up and gives a hug until the sparkling squirms to get out of his arms. “It is reason why the sparkling develops the click language.”

Jazz merely frowns as the two for a moment and he remember the time Prowl told of him click language it is more complicated than the sparkling version. Prowl communicated with Bluestreak in that sparkling tongue and it was startling. “Raj, Ah suspect ya can talk wit Blue.”

Mirage click at Blue and the sparkling smiled at the older mech. The click stated that the sire can speak this way but most adults cannot. 

Jazz smiled but could not comprehend what was said. Trailbreaker smiles as Mirage requested for more gels and he favor the tart and bitter flavors. Hound just smiles and pulls out a crystal with blue streak in it. Jazz took the crystal and gives a tolerant smile to Hound. Mirage is more tire and his optics are dull and dim. “Yah will get use to it. Hound’s place is popular and it is busy.”

Prowl knocks on the door and Trailbreaker went to answer the door. Prowl comes in with more polish and waxing, Mirage, ever had seen on his old friend. Prowl optics lit up and it is his way let to show that he is please and nervous but a person can tell with door wings. Mirage knew Prowl’s subtle expressions. Prowl is here for Jazz and this special day Trailbreaker called ‘Anniversary.’ It is an alien concept to celebrates a day that occurs every vorn. 

Mirage excuse himself from the finishing the evening meal. Later that night Hound hears a primers sounding sound each glyphs and Mirage follows suit. The mechanical voice as heard the “Hound’s Exquisite Embellishments.” Hound remembers those primers from his primary school days. He wanted to ask Trailbreaker for the longest time about Mirage. 

“How come Mirage knows sparkling?” ask Hound calmly

Trailbreaker watches Bluestreak in recharge. “Rung surmise is how he and other like him were made. The maturing processes is scramble up for them as Ratchet is what suspects. If Mirage formed naturally like a mech he would be in third frame. To communicate they used clicking. “

Hound realizes this made much sense when first saw Mirage his proto-form did not have mouths. Hound heard the clicking when he first Mirage in that corner of that cell. Hound had seen that body language of scared animal.


	7. Second day of Work

The Second Day of work

Mirage met both Sunstreaker and Sideswipe and both came from Kaon and the gladiator pits. On breaks either Sideswipe or Sunstreaker is required to sit with Mirage because of the embellishments during that time the blue and white mech spent his time reading stories about nature with the help of the primer. Mirage eats his cubes for the afternoon mid-cycle. Mirage watches both the twins calmly and as Sunstreaker fiddles with art program. 

“Nature hunh…” spoke Sunstreaker looking up from the pad. “You didn’t strike me as naturalist.”

Mirage optics narrows at the yellow mech and said nothing.

“In Kaon Sideswipe and I were sold to fight in the pit at the amusement of others.” Spoke Sunstreaker continue on. “Even I can tell that drones are really mechs. Even though much of Iacon chooses to ignore that fact what drones really are.”

Mirage frowns even greater at Sunstreaker and his optics grew far narrower. “Is it different in Kaon?”

“Someway the city is different from Iacon.” Snorted Sunstreaker in disdain at the statement as his optics erease the error in the drawing. “In Iacon there is a pretense of refinement where they believe they superior as society and far more civilized than they do things in Kaon. Take you for example you were made to be appeasing to the optic as well as pleasure the frame. In Kaon you service the gladiators and not even be allowed to fight in the pits. Here you are a decoration for them.”

Mirage noted the bitterness in Sunstreaker words. Mirage own spark contracts at his words about his situation and the thought. “It what everyone says about interfacing is to please Hound.” Mirage marks the page of the data pad. “We better go back to work.”

“Humoh.” Snorted Sunstreaker “I never left.”

A rich client and his companion came in and they selected series of pieces. Sideswipe walks with Trinket who has a soft velvet tray and lays the embellishments on it and motions for Mirage to join them in a private room. The clients watch as Trinket removes the pieces on Mirage and replaces with the ones that they selected. Tellus joins them and he is easily one of the bulkiest mechs Mirage ever saw. 

“Interesting the pieces are on him.” Spoke the client looking at his mate.

“I am not sure.” Spoke the mate watching Mirage walks back and forth. “The piece you are wearing.”

“Pardon.” Spoke Mirage nervous

“The piece you came in.” spoke the mate more intrigue. 

“It is in the case here.” Spoke Mirage calmly.

“Sirs you want to see that piece.” Spoke Trinket in a demure tone. “It is not an extravagant piece.”

“Actually that is reason why my mate wants.” Spoke the client in a bored tone. “Simple pieces can enhance the more extravagant one.”

“Of course sirs.” Spoke Trinket bobbing up and down.

“You want to blend the two embellishments together.” Spoke Mirage in a pleased tone. “I generally wear that piece when the other pieces sold. It is easily one of my favorites.”

“So it is not for sale?” spoke the mate looking down cast.

The client mate is sports car and he is attractive and Mirage looks at him in a faint smile. “It is for sale.”

Sideswipe merely smiles at Mirage and gives him brief nod of encouragement. Trinket gets the piece that Mirage always wear out the case and places on the mate. The mate moves with the embellishment in awe and how catches the light. 

“I can use this as base embellishment.” Spoke the mate to Mirage.

Mirage looking down at the case in the room and in it a silvery ivy embellishment with jewel flowers and Trinket brought out gold embellishment with series of jewels on it. The Blue and white mech thought will be too much with the piece that the mate is wearing now. The client is less than impressed with Trinket and watches Mirage with faint interest as he studies with embellishments in the case.

“Turbo.” Spoke the Client in a smooth tone. “This plant embellishment will compliments the current one you are currently wearing. I don’t suppose you mind we see it on the model?”

“Of course sir.” Chirp Trinket excited. 

Mirage allows the embellishment to be transfer back on him. Turbo watches Mirage carefully as the silvery plant embellishment is place. Both the Client and Turbo both vents took a deep intake as the two embellishments complimented each other. Mirage goes invisible as Trinket turns on the lights sources of the room and the movements show glittering in grace. Mirage returns to visible spectrum as Turbo looks at the Client barely control his excitement. 

“I will be the envy of every mech is there at the exhibit.” Spoke Turbo in glee. “Now we need pick out the ornaments.”

Tellus came in with his base embellishment with chain link strand with semi faceted gems that appeal to the client. Both the Turbo and Client pick mech with smaller crystals that looks dust on their frames. 

Hound come talk to the client as Tellus rings up the sale. “Outback it had been awhile.”

“Turbo and I are going to new artist exhibit.” Spoke Outback in broad amusement. “I see your new beauty has a processor.”

“I don’t think Mirage is a drone at all.” Spoke Hound as he look a piece.

“He is a good model.” Spoke Outback in a nod. “He spoke with Turbo with respect.”

Turbo is walking with Mirage and asking him about the ornaments about the will go with the embellishments. Mirage merely smiles at the other mech and walks at the cases as Trinket follows them.

Hound walks Mirage upstairs as he heads to the apartment. Hound leans over kisses Mirage on the lips and startles him. “I can’t wait to tell Teebs about today.”

Mirage gave a subdue look at Hound and even he knew what happens to drones after a while and it is common talking point. Many knew Knockout interface regularly with Shockwave and it is more part of his function than out of love or desire. Shockwave even stated to it was meant for curbing illogic pulses in his processor. The drones knew he only used Knockout the red drone is repulsed by his touches. Mirage should repulsed by the kiss Hound gave him but he wasn’t though. Mirage places his hand on his lips in wonderment. 

“You really like that embellishment that was sold today.” Spoke Hound in a smile.

Mirage knew not how to respond and where this is going but he noted Hound is pleased. “Yes.”

Hound merely let loose a wide grin. “I will make one similar to it for you. I know I cannot pay you shannix but I can gift it towards your work today.”

Mirage nods at that statement. “I would like that.”

Trailbreaker has his own news that both Hound and Mirage did not meet with joy. In a couple weeks the black mech will go undercover for an assignment. Hound when he exhibits he would take Tellus so Trailbreaker can maintain his low profile. Prowl explain to Mirage part of Enforcer is go to darker portions of society and maintain a cover. Prowl says the pings of the Drones did not make it possible for him to maintain a low profile. It is dangerous works and it can take several days or weeks. Mirage did not fully understand this assignment meant but Hound did not say anything about the store activities. 

Mirage finally said. “Mister…..” Trailbreaker optics focus on him but the distress of the blue and white mech is apparent. “Trailbreaker, please be careful.”

“It is not for couple weeks, sweet spark.” Spoke Trailbreaker gently brushes his lips to Mirage’s.


	8. The Picnic and Music Festival

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hound connects to Mirage more.

Mirage looks up at Hound after Trailbreaker leaves for work during the early meal cycle. The stores are in this area are closed for this cycle for maintenance and systems upgrade. Hound slowly finishes his meal and smiles broadly at the blue and white mech. 

“Does this happen?” ask Mirage finally

“You mean Trailbreaker going undercover?” ask Hound as he watches Mirage nodded. “It happens every so vorns.”

“’How can you….” Began Mirage 

“Not easily, Mirage.” Spoke Hound. 

Mirage gets up and heads to the maintenance room for his daily cleaning. Mirage is troubled and he is deeply worried about Trailbreaker at least Hound is not minimizing the feeling and he is relieved. Mirage walks out to the living room and sees Hound smiling. 

“Trailbreaker is not undercover yet.” Spoke Hound “Let’s go and shop for some items.”

Mirage looks at Hound perplex and vents softly. “Sir, I am not allowed in certain places.”

Hound frowns and deflates a bit. Most of the stores in this area do not allow Mirage into them and much less window shop like other mechs and femmes who walk down that street. The Neighborhood association made it pretty clear what Mirage can and cannot do. Hound walks to a panel and looks up places he can take Mirage too. It surprises there are only a few places.

“Then let’s go to the park.” Spoke Hound in a cheerful tone.

Mirage went to get the leash from the supplies that Knock Out gave but the trip to medic in Dead End zone even then Hound use it. Mirage holds out the leash to Hound and the green mech does not take it immediately. “Rules require I use the leash, sir.”

Hound looks at the leash that Mirage is offering. “It is wrong. Why do you consent to wear that?”

“I do not wish to stay here all day.” Answer Mirage

Hound grumbled as he put leash on Mirage. “There is a public art display in the park.”

Mirage actually gives a smile to Hound. “I wonder if Sunstreaker will being displaying there? I mean his pieces on the pad are beautiful.”

Hound clear his vents looks at him in surprise. Hound order a transport to the park and take a basket. “I am taking you down to the Beachcomber’s to help you decorate your room.”

Mirage looks at him surprise his room is empty except for the makeshift camping berth that he sleeps on. “Very well.” Because he was not sure how to respond and Hound is well in a good mood. “Why are we going to this park, Hound?”

“The park is hosting a music festival and that open to the public.” Answer Hound in a grin. “Did Shockwave have music at his shop?”

Mirage heard music once and it is was interesting but the noise follow a pattern and with a series of notes some found it relaxing for some. Some noises are more harmonious or cacophony depending to the person who is making it. Shockwave found this noise to superfluous and he thus not allow in his shop. Mirage in truth is not strongly musically inclined but he did appreciate some of it and wish he like it better. “Shockwave found music to be illogical and interfere with the effective functioning of the proto-forms so he banned it.”

Hound did not know what to say and feels a profound sadness in his spark. “That is terrible.”

Mirage dims his optics and not wanting to appear weak. “For some it was worse than others.”

Hound wonder the lack of music appreciation is it because he is a drone or is it a personal preference. It was the later from Mirage statement there was music for a brief moment and Shockwave banning affected others more than himself. “Coming from the shop is like a new discovery isn’t it? It like walking out into a different culture from the one knew about.” Mirage looks at him perplex. “Everything is so strange for you.”

“It is.” Spoke Mirage in a faint smile. “It is rather frightening at first but then it became so exciting.”

The transport stop and Hound grab Mirage’s hand and guides to him the park. Mirage notice a huge screen that in front of this area and looks questioning at Hound. “I have the resources to pay for front row seats but I find the enjoyment is less there and here it is much more relaxed. You will soon see what I mean what I mean by watching the screen.”

“So why do people want to get close?’ ask Mirage 

“To be part of the experience.” Answer Hound taking a tarp out of the basket.

Mirage watches the screen as the crowd gathers on it. Hound is right he will not enjoy it. Why is Hound making the effort to spend time with him? He is drone and coming here is not necessary and neither is his enjoyment there is no real purpose. Mirage looks up the sky the stars shone there is not much interference from the city and funny he never seen it before. 

“The night sky is beautiful.” Spoke Hound as gotten the energon treats out. “The city lights drown them out and sometimes I feel I lose my connection to everything. Making the embellishments provided much resources and status among the mechs and femmes of Cybertron.” Hound kneels down puts the plates out. “I can forget things as such as the beauty as natural world. It is funny Mirage the more successful I am the more I am pulled away from what I consider beautiful. A scientist will strive to understand why the gasses of nebula what chemical compositions makes the colors in the night sky and in the process lose sight of the beauty.”

Mirage looks at Hound who placing things on a ground and then look at the people who are out here. “Are there better places to see the night sky?” In truth It is not what he really wanted to say because Mirage felt what Hound said really is sad statement. “I never really had seen the night sky.”

“Yes.” Spoke Hound softly. “It is not here.” The green mech change the subject. “Does Shockwave appreciate beauty?”

Mirage understood and he knew better to ask. “For Shockwave, Hound, it is not a simple concept of beauty or ugliness because he sees neither. His world is symmetrical and purposeful and that of function and duty there is no room for emotions and illogic. It is like you describe a nebula, Hound, he appreciation of the chemicals and what he could do with them not the beauty of the colors.”

“Then you know what you are to him.” Spoke Hound.

“Yes.” Spoke Mirage softly and looking at the stars in the sky feeling insignificant it is the feeling he got from Shockwave but the difference there is no cold logic behind it. Mirage did not feel like to explain his terror of Shockwave to Hound.


	9. Nightmares

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter has a lot trigger issues.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter has a lot trigger issues. There is proto-form molestation and a witnessed rape. Reader beware.
> 
> ::talk:: Talking using the coms.

Mirage vents hitch and fans cycling on to cool his frame and his optics online, there is an audible clatter of metal to show his frame is trembling. It is late into the night cycle and Mirage curls up into a fetal position. Mirage scolded himself for being weak and gets up heads to the kitchen to get some of his favorite engex gel. Neither is Hound or Trailbreaker are up and just added another item on his list of being burden. Mirage thought about bringing food back to his room but banish it thought quickly. So he pull out a chair from the kitchen table and sits there eats the engex gels delicately. After finish eating he cleans up his dish and put the chair back to where it is. 

Mirage walks back to his room and hears moans from Hound and Trailbreaker shared room. Mirage turn his attention to the crack in the door and through it he watches Trailbreaker is on top of Hound. Hound has his legs spread and Trailbreaker thrust deeply into the green scout valve. Mirage could not have notice the pleasure of the two mech and their interfacing. They enjoyed it. Interfacing they are enjoying it. Mirage is fairly certain that the two mechs haven’t notice him. It was not like before he saw Shockwave and Knockout interfacing. 

Trailbreaker finally overloads into Hound and hears shuffling at the door. The movement from the door went to the maintenance room and hears a shower being turn on. Hound has the usually goofy expression as he experience the afterglow. “Mirage watched us.”

Hound leans up and looks out of the door. “He is in the wash racks.”

The Maintenance room

Mirage turns the shower on and feeling the liquid hitting his frame. The memory filter the cycle his processor unbidden and the hitch in his vents. Mirage hearing his own rattles as his own frame and he watches door half expecting either Knockout or Shockwave to shows up. Knockout own anguish pain as Shockwave’s own spike impales the red mech. Mirage own frame outer paint skin crawl. Mirage could not tear his optics as Shockwave pins KnockOut and the end knock over something as he ran out of the room.

Knockout found him and there is anger and hatred in the red optics. “Like what you saw?”

Mirage could not answer because he has no mouth and he feels expose as proto-form shiver in fear. Knockout grabs him by his neck and pins him against the wall. A series of the clicks and the other proto-form watch but not interfere.

“You can’t say a word.” Spoke Knockout tracing Mirage with one his fingers. “No one will hear you scream.” A cold smile reaches his lips as he looks into Mirage’s optics. “Shall I make you scream the way our master does to me.”

Mirage feels his hands go to KnockOut ‘s hand and feels himself pleading. AS Knockout hand drifts downward and starts to finger his valve as Mirage’s proto-form ripple at the intrusion. Knockout fingers slowly pump him as Mirage optics widen in shock and feelings he can’t quite process.

“Enough KnockOut.” Spoke a cold voice with no emotional connotation. The red mech let’s go of Mirage as he sank to his knees. “You may punish the proto-form but his seals must remain intact. If you feel a charge let’s got back to my rooms.”

Mirage is venting hard as he watches the two fully framed mechs leaving him. Many of the proto-forms leave him and not wanting to risk of being punish. Prowl drapes his arms around him as his quivering slowly lessens over time. Mirage dimly becomes aware the liquid of the shower pelts down and just notices an arm around him. Trailbreaker just holds him and it is same way Prowl did. Mirage feels safe again and he thought only Prowl could do that.

Trailbraeker rubs the small of his back. “Hey there, Mirage, that is one nasty feedback loop. Hound do you mind turning off the shower.”

Mirage feels his frame shiver not out fear but being cold. “I interrupt.”

Trailbreaker merely smiles. “It happens when a sparkling does this with their creators. Don’t think to much about it. I did it with my creators it was rather shocking.” Trailbreaker does intake as Mirage looks at him wide optic. “Let’s get you dried off.”

Hound hands a towel to Mirage as Trailbreaker dries him off. “As shocking to see your creators actually interface I think saw Shockwave doing it. “ As the Scout kneels down and looks at Mirage in solemn expression. “It is a guess.” 

Trailbreaker helps Mirage out of the shower and helps him back to his bedroom. “We will stay with you until you calm down.” 

Hound looks at the undecorated bedroom and Mirage cuddle against Trailbreaker. “I can have Sunstreaker model tomorrow. Also Teebs can take you over to Beachcomber’s place to help you decorate.”

“Why is decorating so important?” spoke Mirage in a faint whisper.

Hound grins fade a bit. “It is form of self-expression. Everyone needs to have his or her own place and just be allows to be who you are.”

“Hound is correct that you don’t need to be out and about being poke and prodded while wear an embellishment.” Spoke Trailbreaker

Hound looks at the water stains on Mirage’s frame. “I think you need to do somethings with Mirage, Teebs.” As he lays down next to Trailbreaker and Mirage. “You are going undercover and who knows when you will have time to do this.”

“I am not fan of shopping, Hound.” Spoke the black mech in a laugh but looks at the Spartan room. “I will take Mirage down there.”

::What trigger it?:: ask Hound over coms. 

::Prowl, probably knows….:: answer Trailbreaker stroking Mirage to calming down. ::Mirage will tell us when he feels safe. I doubt watching us is the real cause but it is a trigger.::

Mirage’s optics finally dim to indicate recharging and there is a slight smile. Hound watches his faceplates and gently touches his helm. ::He is in recharging. I feel useless here, Teebs.”


	10. The Outing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Next Chapter Trailbreaker goes undercover.

Prowl gets an unexpected surprise when he looks up from his datapads and sees the blue optics of Hound. The green mech sits there in a chair that Jazz normally sits there. Hound usually comes in frequently when Trailbreaker goes undercover. Prowl own office have some items that feel like they don’t belong to the Enforcer tactician. One of the pads from the Head Enforcer leaves a note on his pad “be nice.” Prowl frowns at the message and looks at the green mech.

Prowl vents heavily and clears his vocalizer. “You are early, Trailbreaker, is not even under cover yet.”

Hound looks up and takes of warm engex and hides his distaste for it. “I am here for Mirage.”

Prowl looks at Hound much more serious. “Is something bothering you?”

Hound takes another sip of extremely bitter engex. “He had a severe feedback cycle.”

Prowl frowns even further and gets up and turns his back on Hound. “It is to be expected.”

Hound looks at Prowl in askance. “Prowl, do you know what happen to him?”

Prowl turns to Hound and looks extremely uncomfortable. “Hound, Shockwave’s has two sides that place. The storefront sells drones which funds Shockwave agenda.”

Hound merely looks at Prowl and gets the feeling run around. “Knockout did something to him?”

Prowl expression becomes unreadable. “Knockout is very damage individual.”

“You are not going tell me what happen to Mirage?” ask Hound

“No. I am not.” Spoke Prowl in an even tone. “You care deeply about Mirage, I care a great deal as well.” Prowl gives a pause to speculate what he is going to say next. “I was thrilled that bought, Mirage, for me I knew he was finally safe. I had many rechargeless cycles because I did not know his fate. “

Hound relaxes a bit and looks at the Enforcer for a long time. “Prowl I never said you didn’t care.”

“I am relying others who understand a mech or femme processor when it comes trauma.” Spoke Prowl

“Prowl, I think it would be good if you communicate with Mirage.” Spoke Hound evenly. The scout slowly gets up to leave the office. 

Jazz watches Hound leaving Prowl Office. “Hound is worried. Ya handle his concern far bettah than to be expected.”

Prowl shuffle the pads again. “Do you think Smokescreen will be able to speak with Mirage?”

Jazz shrugs in thought. “Prowler, ya know tha problem is the fact Mirage status is a drone. It is a mattah finding a counselor tha will help. Smokescreen is willin but not able to do tha. I have a person in mah processor call Rung.”

“Rung.” Spoke Prowl looking at Jazz 

“Mech is private practice.” Spoke Jazz in a grin. “Tha feedback wha was it back?”

“Knockout is damage because of his forced interfacing with Shockwave.” Spoke Prowl without inflection. “I am more concern about Mirage being damage in the same way. It was reason why I wanted Smokescreen handle youngling interface abuse.”

Jazz let out a low whistle. “Surely Shockers stop tha kind of behavior.”

“Shockwave is one started the cycle.” Spoke Prowl coolly. “However, Shockwave, discover that the proto-forms have their seals sell more. Ratchet own medical report stated Mirage is a virgin. During that time Mirage was molested Knockout. “

Jazz chew his lip and realize Prowl reason why he wanted to make sure Mirage is not alone with Bluestreak. “Hound, knows all this?”

“No. I rather to make sure of the damage first before I proceed.” Answer Prowl. “But Hound is right I need more contact with Mirage.”

“Prowler, I know tha ya tense.” Spoke Jazz softly. “Ah speak with Rung about this. Let speak with Teebs and ‘bout Rung he work with sparklings and mechlings with serious trauma.”

 

Hound walks home and his processor and spark are heavy with the lack of information. Prowl did care but not enough to betray Mirage trust and the optimistic side told Hound there is hope. There is a message from Jazz about Rung. Mirage is speaking with Sunstreaker in the alley.

“I want you do a piece for me, Sunstreaker.” Spoke Mirage in his crisp tones.

The yellow mech regards the blue and white drone. “No offense you have no money. “

“Hound says my room needs decoration.” Spoke Mirage in a nod

“Payment is not a problem, Sunstreaker.” Spoke Trailbreaker in a faint smile.

“Very well.” Nodded Sunstreaker

Mirage merely smiles at the yellow mech and Trailbreaker looks surprise. “So when did you started being an artist?”

“Always been an artist.” Spoke Sunstreaker in a gruff tone. “Art doesn’t pay well enough to be full time gig.”

Hound makes a mental not to speak with Sunstreaker about his art. Trailbreaker walks with Mirage and heads towards the Promenade of second hand parts known as Beachcomber Emporean of Unique Oddities. Hound wants to call out with the two and it defeats the purpose as hard on him and he has no clue how it is going be on Mirage. Hound feels it is going be hard on Mirage so he want have some quality time with Teebs.

“Wow you have it bad.” Spoke Sideswipe.

“Yeah….” Spoke Sunstreaker in a knowing smirk. “If I were you go join them.”

Hound looks at his two guards in a smile. “Perhaps you can handle the store.”

“Have I ever disappoint you?” ask Sidswipe in a grin

“Do you want our boss to answer that?” ask Sunstreaker

Hound walks to the House and wait for Trailbreaker and Mirage to walk down the stairs. Both the mechs smile in a greeting to Hounds. 

Beachcomber Emporium has all sorts of things that Mirage never seen before. Mirage had never seen a small mech before because Shockwave would dispose any mini-bots of that stature for being inferior due to the statute. He never had seen a mech to choose similar color schemes. Hound found some rounded glass in some the cases and raw gems. Trailbreaker looks at berth frame that caught Mirage’s optics as being sturdy. Beachcomber leads the trio to large glass tubes and turns them on. Mirage is floored by the glow of the lamp and Trailbreaker also included a small desk.

Ratchet came in with new Drone that Mirage hasn’t seen since his early days , Drift. Unlike Mirage, Hound, notice the lithe mech is more downcast and never made eye contact. Mirage did not even click at him in greetings the red white racer did not even pay any heed to other mech. 

“Hey there Ratchet.” Spoke Trailbreaker in a grin to the medic.

“Trailbreaker, Hound….oh I see Mirage is over there.” Spoke the medic noting the blue and white lithe mech looking at the crystal garden set with interest.

“Who is your new friend?” ask Hound in bemusement

“His name is Drift.” Spoke Ratchet in a crisp tone. “I see your friend is doing well.”

“He has nightmares.” Spoke Hound annoyance.

“You are worried though.” Spoke Ratchet crisply.

Drift watches the blue and white drone out of the corner of his optic. Ratchet goes into the doctor mode when he knows someone is in trouble. There is nothing overtly wrong with the blue and white drone and it is not even injured. Like him the other drone is watching the owners to see what is allowed and what is forbidden. The blue and white drone walks up to him gives a polite bow. 

“Hello, I am called Mirage.” Spoke the Blue and White mech in a crisp tone.

“Ratchet calls me Drift.” Spoke the other racer wondering why the blue and white drone chooses now to speak.

“It bothers the Masters more if we do not speak.” Answer Mirage. As he picks up the crystal gardening kit and studies it. “Mine get nervous if I go all quiet.”

Drift wonder about the statement did he mean the chirping. “Ratchet seems to know your Masters.”

Mirage gives him a cool optic and chooses not to correct Drift. “When my master first bought me he took me to Ratchet.”

“Mirage, if you want the set I will allow Beachcomber know.” Spoke Trailbreaker in a smile. 

“Hound I am not going arrange a play date with Mirage and Drift.” Spoke Ratchet in annoyance. “They are not sparklings.” 

“Don’t worry about it.” Spoke Trailbreaker in a smile that shows barely contain his laughter. “I even can tell you two are virtually strangers.” Hound is speaking the merits of the play date and Ratchet is having none of it. “Someone is infernally optimistic goes against someone infinite grouch.”


	11. Brothers in Action

Prowl is being lead to a room by Mirage. The blue and white has his field show excitement towards to Prowl. Mirage is beautiful and Prowl slowly composing a phrase of rejection to the notion desire of interfacings. The room has a single berth and there is a desk with chair and one corner has floor lamp. There are artwork on the walls by an unknown artist. Mirage sits on the edge of the berth and he gestures to Prowl to take the chair. 

“This is my room, Prowl.” Spoke the Blue and white mech with some pride.

Prowl takes couple clicks to realize that Mirage has no intention to interface with him. “It is very nice.”

“Hound and Trailbreaker allow me to pick somethings out.” Spoke Mirage in expanding the explanation.

Prowl clear his vents and smiles at the younger mech. “I heard you had a panic attack. Mirage, I must ask you somethings.”

The gold optics dimmed quite a bit. “Knockout?”

Prowl nods at the younger mech. “Did he touch you more than once.”

Mirage looks Prowl directly in the optic. “No. The disciplining gotten more intense.”

Jazz is standing by the door and merely smile at the younger mech. “Ya missin a great meal.” Looks around the room and gives a cheery grin. “Nice room, Raj.”

The blue and white mech puffs ouf in pride. “Thank you, Jazz.”

Prowl and Jazz leaves the home at a decent hour. Jazz hums a tuneless tune and waits for Prowl to speak. When it comes to emotions Prowl is not emotionless as some might suspect but really takes him longer to process them. This is especially true when it comes to people he cares about. Unlike his lover Jazz did not suspect Mirage wanting to interface with Prowl and in fact he wanted to show him something. The two mechs relationship is loving but it is completely platonic in nature. It is something different for Prowl and it is not that he doesn’t have friends but he learned love is romantic thing. 

“Jazz I think I misread Mirage’s intentions.” Spoke Prowl 

“Tha he wants some facin wit ya.” Spoke Jazz in knowing smirk.

“Well I had a statement for my refusal planned.” Spoke Prowl clearing his vents.

“Prowler, tha relationship wit Raj is more of brotherly in nature.” Spoke Jazz in a cheerful tone.

“You are saying it like Ricochet and you?” ask Prowler canting his helm to Jazz for a moment consideration.

“Ah yes. “ smiled the visor mech. “You love Mirage?”

“Of course I do.” Spoke Prowl his wings hang in confusion. 

“Ya never had tha desire to interface wit him?” ask Jazz in a knowing smirk.

“No.” answered Prowl. “Everything is confusing.”

Jazz merely nods and makes a note to Smokescreen about the whole issue. “Knockout probably resented Raj after ya left the Shop.”

“I am not sure we can arrest him.” Spoke Prowl more relieved. 

“He may have to go to the center.” Spoke Jazz in a nod. “Smokes can get a list of facilities that might be a good fit. Teebs is going work in finding Shockers supply routes.”

Prowl nodded unlike most in the Enforcers, Trailbreaker, does not have the marks of being an Enforcer on his frames. It is also a frame that can go anywhere and blends in the surroundings but that Jazz said Trailbreaker low key makes ideal candidate. “Hound does not react well to Trailbreaker being under cover.”

Jazz merely nods at the statement. “Hound believes Teebs line of work is too dangerous.”

“The youngest gesalts are result of Shockwave experiments.” Spoke Prowl coolly.

“Tha drones tha birth tha Stunticons are grey now.” Spoke Jazz gently.

“The Government is aware of the Stunticons and Arielbots as well.” Spoke Prowl stopping in front of the building. “There hands are tied and we need to do this through the shadows. I wonder if Smokescreen is up?”

Jazz did not respond to Prowl’s query and he knew the colorful Praxian is probably out gambling and clubbing right now. “We need to go by Ratchet’s about Drift.”

Prowl nods at Jazz briskly. “I am really grateful, Mirage, is well.”

Smokescreen sends a response back after the report Jazz gives him. Jazz’s relaxes a bit and he realizes they are at the restaurant and perhaps time for shave crystals and engex with Prowl. “Ah know what is needed, Prowler. Let have some desert together.”

“Mirage has a crystal garden set.” Spoke Prowl in a nod.

Jazz didn’t see the kit at first and smile to himself. “Ya curious about it?”

Prowl looks at Jazz in deep thought in his processor about it. “Yes. I admit I am intrigue about it.”

Jazz is unsure about to ask Teebs about it but he sided it is something not to worry about it. Prowler, is letting his detective mode and sees danger where is there none. “Ah think that is more Raj desire than anything else. “ Jazz unfailing smile as he watches his lover work through his emotions. “Like Ah said Rung will let us know when to question Raj.”

Prowl’s wings droop in sadness at that statement. “I suppose it is the best way of dealing this.”

Jazz takes a seat outside with Prowl and gives him a cheery smile. “Prowler, Ah admit Ah not used to this where Ah workin wit yer emotions.”

Prowl’s wings went to their normal positon and look stung at the moment. “It is not usual and highly ineffective.”

“Refreshing all tha same.” Spoke Jazz as he spoons the crystal chips. “It just takes longer with personal relationship, Prowler.”

Prowl looks at Jazz and gives him a slight smile. “I am not sure how you can function with all the emotions give bits of information.”

“Ah manage somehow.” Smiles Jazz as takes a bit. “Eat yer bowl, Prowler.”

Prowl takes a small bite and notices the flavors burst from the crystals. “It is delicious.”

“Smokes will ta speak wit ya tomorrow.” Spoke Jazz in a grin. “It will get worse wit Blue when he reaches Mirage’s age.”

Prowl reaches Jazz free hand and gives a squeeze. “I am lucky to have you.” 

Jazz assured Smokescreen there is nothing wrong but things Prowl needs help in dealing with relationship. It was the colorful mech recommendation to use Rung services to help Mirage to heal. Heal Prowl and Mirage relationship as brothers. Jazz needs to speak with Teebs before he goes on his undercover mission. Jazz for awhile was jealous of Mirage until he understood the nature of the relationship. Prowl is right he needs spend time with his adoptive brother.


	12. Jazz Orders and Mission

Trailbreaker enters Jazz office with a new paintjob and series of scuff marks on his plating. Jazz looks up at the tactician in mild amusement at the hulking mech. Unlike Prowl’s office Jazz has tendency to flout the rules and regulations of what office décor should be. There were holo-posters of Jazz’s rock band and heavy metal in the office as well as certifications inter mingling of such posters. Trailbreaker catches the electro-gitar in the corner and well as pad with musical glyphs. 

“How things are going with Mirage?” ask Jazz in a cheery grin

Trailbreaker focuses his attention on the smaller mech he notice that Jazz is using the proper name and this means he means business. “He is intelligent mech.”

 

“I mean emotionally.” Spoke Jazz as his optics narrow beneath the visor.

“Mirage, is still discovering who he is.” Spoke Trailbreaker calmly. “He has his feedback loops. Hound came by here earlier asking Prowl what they are about.” Jazz optics lit up in surprise at that statement. “As for interaction with Drift it was muted and cordial. The two are aware of each other but not really close. Mirage did manage to make small talk.”

“His results are mixed on tha I take it.” Spoke Jazz in a frown

“I don’t think there was much need for the small talk.” Spoke Trailbreakerf

“Drift is far more difficult case than Mirage is.” Spoke Jazz in an even tone. “It does make sense that small talk is not much used.”

“That is not your real concern, sir.” Spoke Trailbreaker looking at his superior.

“Ah admit Ah was nervous about Raj. Ah wished Prowler had childhood friend…” spoke Jazz in slight rueful grin. “Well he had. Ah wasn’t sure Ah should be happy or worried. But Smokes said he has a good relationship wit someone because he knows how to interact wit people. Mirage, is his adopted bro and they are close.” 

“That is why you ask for Rung?” ask Trailbreaker

“Prowler wants Raj meet Smokes.” Spoke Jazz 

“As two people there is no problem for Mirage to meet Smokescreen.” Spoke Trailbreaker dimming his optics. “So let them meet.”

Jazz looks at Trailbreaker skeptically. “Are sayin Smokes can meet Mirage outside his professional interest?”

“Mirage if he chooses to get help he will go to Rung.” Spoke Trailbreaker in a smile. “Smokescreen is not counselor all the time in a planetary cycle has.”

“Ah guess Ah am so use to makin friends with Prowler and providing a social contacts through meh.” Spoke Jazz in a grin. 

“Mirage makes his own friends.” Spoke Trailbreaker in a smile. “He discovered Sunstreaker artwork,”

“Those pics are Sunny’s” spoke Jazz in cheerful grin

“Yeah.” Nodded Trailbreaker 

“They are impressive.” Smiled Jazz in a grin. 

“He picked them out.” Spoke Trailbreaker in a grin.

Jazz stops for a moment and flash a grin. “Tha shuttle is waiting fer ya and be careful Teebs.”

 

Later in the day

 

Smokescreen arrives in Jazz office with amused expression on his face. The colorful mech is one shrewd psychologist despite his appearance and pension for gambling. Jazz looks at him visor with neutral expression as he shuffled some paperworks.

“You wanted me to do a profile on Mirage?” ask Smokescreen calmly studying Jazz after long moment.

“Did ya think it necessary?” ask Jazz in thin smile.

“Not really.” Spoke Smokescreen takes a coin out runs it over his fingers. “Mirage, is relevant because of his personal relationship with Prowl. ‘

“So yer curious.” Noted Jazz in thin smile.

“Prowl is my primary patient.” Spoke Smokescreen 

Jazz looks at the pad and frowns quite a bit. “Knockout this is his profile.”

“Prowl says the medic is damage.” Spoke Smokescreen as he flips the coin “That is an understatement. KnockOut has no ethical center and he is just as much as Sociopath as his mentor is one. The young mech has display the lack of belief that rules and laws does not apply to him. Although he focus his energy on his appearance and Knockout is trained to be effective medic and easily torture as well as to heal.”

“It gives him sense of power.” Noted Jazz

‘Yes.” Nodded Smokescreen as the coin falls to his palm. “Prowl has the same emotional connection and the ability to value people and that comes from being sparklings. During the time in that pit he had someone that taught value of such. He was able to have a relationship with you as well.”

“Ratchet has confers with you.” Spoke Jazz 

“Yes, but not about Mirage.” Spoke Smokescreen

“Drift then.” Spoke Jazz

“Drift is taught to kill like an assassin.” Spoke Smokescreen vented heavily. “Far as I seen with Prowl, Drift, is also emotionally repressed and he had used for interfacing multiple times. Who knows how many mechs Drift has killed and sending him to the Circle of Light might not be a bad option. Shockwave drones are living beings and sentient as well and the worse part they do not have strong emotional connections to rest of Cybertronians. At best they emotional repressed and worst they are just as dangerous as Shockwave himself.”

“So we are seein tha failures and tha ones sold to the city fer their function.” Spoke Jazz “Ah haven’t pushed Mirage to see Rung, yet?”

“Shockwave was not invested in him.” Spoke Smokescreen “We still don’t know his skill set as of yet. These mechs or femmes are potentially dangerous,”

“Tha was obvious because of Raj was functionally illiterate.” Spoke Jazz softly. “Prowl is great detective and slovin mysteries. Tha Senate is lookin fer trainin and rehab for Shockwave uh creations at that was done to buy him time fer what. Even then tha Senate is not sure what to do wit im.”

“So what of the mechs who bought them?” spoke Smokescreen calmly.

“It depends on tha mech.” Answer Jazz in faint smile. “Prowler, and tha Protectobots are city owned they have jobs tha will help set up independent function members of society. Mechs like Mirage well his owner bought him for being a model embellishments. Ah don’t see the Council will punish Hound as much but those who play fast with laws they will be in trouble fer usin them interface toys.”

“Good.” Spoke Smokescreen. “Lord Datsun wanted Prowl to be Praxian in frame.”

“Mirage is sharp one and pick up cues from his environment.” Spoke Jazz in a smile. “I want you to speak wit him about KnockOut and Shockers.”

Smokescreen smiles and knowing Jazz choose him specifically because of his psychological avenue. He will be seeing the blue and white mech as a police officer.


	13. Works in Progress

Smokescreen watches Mirage at the corner of his optics as he gazes at the artwork that now hang in Hound’s shop. Mirage and Tellus are engage with two mechs one is flyer and the grounder and having pieces out for the customers. Both Mirage and the flyer have bored expressions while the red face mech with a blue body is looking at each piece with great scrutiny. Smokescreen heard of the latest fads from of his more fashion conscious brethren in Praxus. Tracks is the business processor of Chic Chips and Needlenose is the creative influence behind the latest trends. 

“These embellishments are very attractive on the model.” Spoke Tracks with a slight emphasis on the last word. “That does not mean they will look absolutely gorgeous on me.”

“Tracks, surah…..” spoke Tellus in tight voice. “The model is nearly the same coloration as you are.”

 

Tracks gives a disdainful look at Mirage and nearly sneers the crest stating he is a drone. “Turn around.” As he circling gesture with his finger. “Is there any way alter the lights.”

“Where we are no.” spoke Tellus in an even tone.

Mirage twist and turns as Tracks continue to study the embellishments on him. “Surrah, it is uncomfortable in this position.”

Tracks optics narrow in displeasure at the drone objection as Smokescreen looks at one the artwork as a femme came by. The psychologist can read the dislike that Mirage has for the vain mech, although, there is no hostile action in the blue and white mech. The red and yellow mechs he surmises are the twins that Jazz mention were watching him carefully. The yellow mech has a more keen interest in what he is doing.

“It is not a natural pose, brother dear.” Spoke Needlenose 

“I want to see the embellishment better.” Spoke Tracks 

“Or model has extra ability that allow him to do that.” Spoke Tellus

Smokescreen eavesdropping is interrupted by a femme who is name is Trinket asking him if he wants to see the artwork with a closer inspection. “That will be lovely, Miss Trinket.”

The yellow mech gets the artwork down carefully and give him a smile. Smokescreen notice there is nothing behind the smile as the red mech keeps a optic on the four. “It is more recent piece.”

“Ah you created this piece.” Spoke Smokescreen impressed. Jazz already gives him that this is Sunstreaker artist and security guard at Hound’s Exquisite Embellishments.

“I did.” Spoke Sunstreaker “I normally don’t involve myself with sales.”

Smokescreen since the truth of the golden mech words. “It is a honor.”

 

“I suppose it is.” Spoke Sunstreaker haughtily

“Sunstreaker is truly talented.” Spoke the Femme

Sunstreeaker wave off the niceties that Trinket is saying to Smokescreen. “Why are you watching, Mirage?”

Smokescreen gives him a bland look. “He is attractive.”

“You can look and not touch.” Spoke Sunstreaker harshly. 

Tracks feels the embellishments on Mirage’s platings and enjoys the touch of the warm metal. “I would like to explore the drone’s frame further.”

“I am afraid that is not allowed, Surrah.” Spoke Tellus crisply. “The drone is used here as model and belongs to the owner of the shop. He gave strict instructions what is allowed and what is not.” 

“Tracks, brother the drone is here to model.” Spoke Needlenose “If looks used it would not be able to do its function.”

Tracks relent at the pressure and Smokescreen knew it had to do with store policy and not what the designer of Chic Chips had said. He also notice a shift in the red mech who is watching them more intently now. Mirage expression is neutral at the exchange. 

“Miss Trinket will mind wrap the artwork up and send it to Lord Datsun estate.” Spoke Smokescreen in polite smile.

“I heard of Lord Datsun likes contemporary art.” Spoke Sunstreaker in hush whisper

“When I find pieces I like and generally buy them to present it to my sire.” Spoke Smokescreen. It is obvious that Sunstreaker heard about Datsun interest in the arts of Cybertron and he will purschase multiple pieces and also allow a showing his own gallery. The artwork is added bonus to his true mission regarding Mirage. “Perhaps Trinket will show me some of the embellishment you have that are modest.”

Trinket looks very pleased by the statement and after a series of questions she showed a mesh with micro-crystals in the net. Smokescreen had it place on him stood in front of a reflective device ans smile. The embellishment works like body paint glitter but more elegant. He can wear this to the play and operas that his carrier takes a fancy too and without the ordeal going to a body shop. The quartet disappeared from the store and Tellus is by the Cashitron the accountant and Mirage is nowhere to be seen. 

“Smokescreen what brings you here?” ask cheery voice that belongs to Hound.

“I was checking on Mirage.” Spoke the colorful mech

“He is on break now.” Spoke Hound as he disengage the embellishment. “Should I add this to your other purchase.”

Hound is not openly hostile at him but is wary. Mirage is massaging one of his struts as the two approaches him. “This Trailbreaker’s friend from work.”

The gold optics look at him mild surprise. “Hello.”

“I am call Smokescreen.” Spoke the colorful Praxian

Hound scurried away to see how the purchases are going and Smokescreen notice the exhaustion the blue and white drone. “Tiring Cycle.”

“Yes.” Nodded Mirage “Some cycles are like that.”

Smokescreen and Tracks had him twisting in unnatural poses and created stress on the frame. “Do you get proposition often?”

Mirage optics narrows in irritation. “Do forgive me Smokescreen because I am not in the best humors right now.”

Smokescreen noted the statement has some risk to it for Mirage. With wrong mechs or femmes if utter complaint you will get more abuse and those who actually believe you are sentient might not respect you for it. “You are not a piece of wire, Mirage, so it understandable.” 

“As to your earlier question it does happen.” Answer Mirage in a faint smile. “That is reason why receive the warning from Sunstreaker.”

“Do you like your frame?” asked Smokescreen in a smile

“I like it.” Answer Mirage “It is sturdy as the design allows but it is not really practical. Hound, likes to go to the wild lands and I would like to accompany him. I am afraid my frame is not well suited for that.”

Smokescreen is honestly surprise at Mirage’s candor about limitations the frame he has. That is not the important part that Mirage has no aversion to his frame other than fact it is not practical when it comes to traversing the wilderness. “Tracks can be wearing person.”

“He wants to be sculpted from Primus himself.” Spoke Mirage “He and Needlenose are going to some events where they want to look extra special. More precisely Tracks does want to look exceptional.”

Smokescreen acknowledges the truth of the statement and it is probably the same gala he had to attend to with his family. He is pretty sure Hound is invited and the green mech will not leave Mirage alone so he decline the invite. Smokescreen wonders how lucky Hound avoiding attending the tedious events.


	14. Enter Rung

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There is a lot of Cameos. Command Trine: Starscream, Skywar[, Thundercracker. The Stunticons 
> 
>  
> 
> Jazz is over working himself and does all his paperwork.

Rung gave a case file a look as his peer Smokescreen looks at him in a thoughtful gaze. The office is small and the government facility and pretty Spartan by any standards and Smokescreen notice that space ships models the smaller psychologist has in his office were missing. The glasses were push up as he looks and consider the cases. Rungs desk were filled with case files and there is another set of medical files. 

“Come with me.” A small diminutive voice that is no doubt an order to Smokescreen to follow and gets up from his desk and moves to the door. “This Mirage that the Enforcers want to me counsel is not the first of his group.”

“The Enforcers were able trace some of Knock Out sales.” Spoke Smokescreen

“Mirage, environment might be the most stable.” Spoke Rung as he leads Smokescreen to a corridor then to room at the end of the hall. “This is group of mechs that were not created by Shockwave mechanics.” Taps a window that one way where Smokescreen sees five ground vehicle mechs. “They call themselves the Stunticons and they are combiners not unlike the Protectobots and even the Constructicons. The five mechs are sparked by a mech that was created by Shockwave and was later sold to a whore house lower Dead End district. All we can tell these mechs are half-brothers.”

Smokescreen looks at the mechs and then at Rung for a long moment. “Then how is it possible.”

“Shockwave has been selling mechs or femmes as drones.” Spoke Rung as he looks at Smokescreen for a long moment. “Why you not dealing with Mirage’s case?”

“I am working Prowl and Protectobots.” Answer Smokescreen calmly. “There is a conflict of interest in treating Mirage. I treating him and Prowl like living beings.”

“You mention about body image.” Spoke Rung as he shut down the window and moves to another room. Taps on the window and turns it on. “This is Starscream and he has two brothers as well all three shown extra abilities. The reason I brought you here is that Starscream is obsessed in finding the perfect body and feels disconnect to his frame.”

“Mirage, case more to do out curious what wild life of Cybertron is like.” Spoke Smokescreen in a smile as he watches the seeker. “Hound his owner speaks of Turbofoxes and other mechanical animals and plants to Mirage so the mech wants to see it. Mirage frame is not built for roughing it in nature.”

“I am sure Ratchet can do the modifications to go on camping trip.” Spoke Rung

“Mirage’s frame is a racing frame so it is light built.” Spoke Smokescreen and faint smile. “He is very much a mechling.”

“So that is not an issue.” Spoke Rung pushing his glasses up. “Jazz suspects there some hidden memories of trauma.”

“I cannot tell because I did not speak to him that long.” Answer Smokescreen “He had a difficult customer.”

“A customer?” repeated Rung alarmed.

“Mirage does work as an Embellishment model.” Spoke Smokescreen. “There is touching involved but there is a strict limit. Any abuse Mirage suffered would had been before he came to Hound’s shop. This customer had him in poses that strain the frame and when it was over Mirage was exhausted.”

Rung pushes a button down on the window, “Perceptor has a theory why Shockwave’s creations have special abilities and that is because he is looking to create super soldiers for what reason is unknown. “

Smokescreen rubs his helm at that. “They are glitches.”

Rung looks at the Smokescreen and leaves. “Shockwave is logical and has no patience with beings that are not. So when he allows Knock Out to sell the unwanted they are essentially children without Creator bonds to help develop and guide them through life. These mechlings or femmes are glitch because their mentors are also that way. The Circle of Light took in the mech name Drift and he is highly skilled and gifted in fighting.”

Smokescreen even nodded at the diminutive psychologist. “Trailbreaker is undercover and looking for the source of the sparks.”

“He is gone to Kaon and taking a transport back.” Spoke Smokescreen. “I doubt Hound will allow to see we can fully assess Mirage’s abilities are.”

“It might as just as well.” Answer Rung. “The best thing is to leave him a normal environment he has

“The City of Iacon will not like that.” Spoke Smokescreen ruefully.

“It took them several vorns to realize Prowl was a sentient being.” Spoke Rung in a vent. “Any how the City confiscated Mirage from Hound they will end up sending him here.”

“So your trying to convince the City Officials to foster out?” ask Smokescreen calmly

Rung taps his fingers in thought for a longest moment. “The Seekers and I do mean the fliers are under tutelage of the Jetfire and Stormclash and outside of Starscream of three the other two are fosterable. The reason why I have not advocated to have the fostered it is better the three remain together.”

The Enforcer Office Jazz

Jazz receives Rung’s report via Smokescreen and he will take the Mirage. Trailbreaker clock in at one of the docks in Kaon and he will be heading back by mass transit to Iacon. The district where the law does not always reach and the black market thrives. Finding Shockwave supply route is important. Prowl even had some leads to murder mechs and femmes of the Relinquish Clinic. He did not even hear the knock as his black and white lover strodes in with a faint smile of pleasure.

“There is an irony of great pleasure and stating that you are working to hard.” Spoke Prowl without preamble. 

“Are you not checking on Mirage.” Spoke Jazz shortly

“He is grocery shopping with Sideswipe.” Spoke Prowl drily. “He is picking up some engex and crystals for Hound. In general Trailbreaker does some of the work in the household such as cooking and picking engex and crystals to eat.”

“I hear amusement in your tone Prowler.” Spoke Jazz even more cranky.

“There is, Mirage, may be talented in certain areas but he does not know how to cook.” Spoke Prowl in a polite smile. “Now it is time for Jazz to go home see Bluestreak play a bit of music because his in a cranky mood.” 

“Oh really.” Smirks the visor mech

“Jazz, there is nothing to do but wait.” Spoke Prowl in an even tone. “I can speak to Mirage of his experiences and even convince him he needs counseling. Sending Trailbreaker to track down the black markets on ghetto areas is best and use Smokescreen to canvas areas where the wealthy live. Without tracing the supplies chains were just treating the symptoms not the root cause. All those things will take time.”

“Tha reports are done.” Spoke Jazz as he went to any notifications. “Tha Super has a sense of humor sin all tha report are done he is sending me to tha medics. I must be sick since the paper work is done.” Get up stretches and notice how stiff he is. “Ah do need to work out.” Looks down at his once heated energon now congeal into some goo. “Ah pulled a Prowler.”

“I was unaware that working three rotations will have a name to it.” Spoke Prowl in a frown.

“I made it up Prowl.” Spoke Jazz in a yawn. 

“Time to go home and rescue your creators from sparkling sitting.” Smile Prowl as he leads his lover and mate out the door.


	15. The Cover

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Trailbreaker point of view and his alias is name Deadbeat

Kaon

 

Trailbreaker shifts his position to bring his legs to more folding position as he watches other mechs and femme smuggle themselves back into Iacon. The rail car is empty and it is on it’s to Iacon and the acid rain came down hard. It was that way the day he arrived and was given false identity and chip for the Dead End. To the few areas that Hound would not travel. He has his memory and the bright smile as Mirage manages to learn few words and write his name in the glyphs. There is a gloomy mech and so non-descript that the passengers nick name him the Reaper. As the story goes mechs or femmes who talk to him wind up disappearing. The Reaper also asks about rumor hotspots. There are two ways for Cybertronian can procreate traditionally one is through interfacing and ignition the other is hotspots both are needed to keep diversity is going. 

“You seem to be an interesting fellow, Deadbeat.” Spoke Reaper coolly. 

“What interests you?”ask Trailbreaker responding gruffly. 

“Your name for one thing.” Answer Reaper as his dark frame leans against the metal. “Your creators have one sick sense of humor.”

“My carrier was none too fond of my sire.” Trailbreaker shrugs in indifference to Reaper. “Hence the designation Deadbeat, but is by choice.”

By choice means the actual given designation is not being used and medical professionals like Ratchet are not authorize to give it out. Trailbreaker notes the other passengers are huddling in corner far from Reaper as possible. Reaper seems to be well aware of his reputation with the passengers and does not mind at all.

“I have some employers looking for strong mech like yourself.” Spoke Reaper

“In what area?” asks Deadbeat look cold in the optics

“Medical Plaza or I should say a sub plaza near the Clinics that my supervisor works at.” Spoke Reaper in a slight smile

Trailbreaker frowns at the coordinates it is Relinquish Clinics and a hospital. “I ain’t no medic or nurse type.”

Reaper merely laughs at that. “I am not interest in your healing abilities more like your lifting skill. You look like you can handle delicate items that need to lifted and carried as well as protected for the journey.”

Deadbeat basically stretches out and shrugs as he watches the optics of the passengers. “Did you ever ask them?”

“My black companion they are fodder.” Spoke Reaper in cold merciless smile. “I travel with them before and I never came across you before. You are different from them in your confidence and body language.”

Trailbreaker barely keeps his spark from spinning as fast as possible. “I was unaware I giving that vibe.”

“It is subtle.” Admitted Reaper speculative looks at the black mech in question. “I have this air that creeps out most passengers that I travel this way.”

The transport reaches Iacon and Trailbreaker spent many times logging conversations he has with the passengers some was about Reaper. The most significant was that that some of the Transient population has gone missing and not even the frames were found. Surely not the first time the mechs or femmes gone missing but usually the grey frames were found in couple planetary cycles. They are nearing the last stop of train it is time to get off. Ratchet did a good job of modifying his frame to look different and even Hound or Mirage wouldn’t recognize.

Nightbeat is a mech that is kick out the Enforcers for being unorthodox and manages to keep in contact of both the elements. Jazz manages to rope him in doing contact work with Enforcers and it is anyone guess how he did it. Being a carrier did not soften Jazz approach to protecting his own that includes Mirage right now. 

“Any word on the streets.” Spoke Nightbeat 

“It is on the data slug.” Spoke Deadbeat coolly. The bar is where the lower class mechs hang out. “I need info on a mech known as the Reaper.”

Nightbeat took a deep vent in and then cycle through that. “I heard rumors.”

“He does keep under the radar.” Answer Deadbeat taking a swig of high grade. 

“It is going take a while.” Spoke Nightbeat “You know the deal.”

“Info for Info…” spoke Deadbeat. “I have nothing on my end of merit. I am sure you are going look at the slug it just prelim stuff.”

Nightbeat takes another swig of his engex. “The only lead is Reaper.”

“Like I said rumors.” Nodded Nightbeat.

Trailbreaker wanders off to the Homeless shelter for Mechs and Femmes and looks at the cot he had been assigned too. Weary from the travel and recharge does not come easy to the black mech. Reaper did give him a pad saying he has a couple weeks to think about the offer. In the meantime Deadbeat will have to look for work in the Dead End zone a bit shadier the better just to maintain his cover. 

Next cycle is processing and all mechs who want to work will be register for permits in the zones they are allowed to travel in. It means certain areas are off limits for Deadbeat but not for Trailbreaker. Just the poor mechs are not allow to travel in certain zones vice versa is true. Hound’s Exquisite Embellishments are world away from Deadbeat. Most of the supers use Ratchet to get mech processed and start looking for work.   
Ratchet Clinic is filled for those who are waiting to be check by the medic. Soon it is Deadbeat’s turn and he had handed his chip to First Aid. Red Alert another mech came outside of Iacon is getting his paperwork filled out but by the looks of it he is more legal method. The red mech is paranoid to put mildly and he work in security in more violent city of Tyger Pax. 

“You are up next.” Spoke First Aid

“Busy day isn’t it.” Spoke Deadbeat gruffly

“It might say that, Deadbeat.” Spoke the medic caustically “Another med report to be filed in a certain way.” 

“I just want my file to say I am fit to work.” Spoke Deadbeat in a bored tone.

“I see nothing wrong with your systems.” Spoke Ratchet grimly. “A couple dents and scratches on the frame nothing serious.”

First Aid watches him suspiciously and a stern shake of Ratchet’s head the drone medic went back to his duties. Trailbreaker school his expression into something else than the kind smile he wears on his face. He pauses as he looks down to see a holo-photo of familiar blue and white mech advertising for Hound shop.

“That one is sure a pretty face.” Said somebot.

“You are going take it that pad.” Spoke another bot.

Trailbreaker leaves the two arguing over the picture of Mirage and reminds himself Deadbeat would have done the same thing as those two mechs fighting over a picture of the pretty mech. This assignment is tough one and he is too close to it. First Aid watches quietly as the two argue over the pad.


	16. Medic Certification

As the morning shift in the homeless shelter is starts each mech and femme lines up to see if they receive a notice on the community board. Upon considering the job at the medical complex and for Ratchet it meant more procedures to do on Deadbeat. So Trailbreaker is not surprise to have appointment for to see the grouchy medic at closing time. There is also a notice from Reaper again. Reaper has strange place to meet it is dusty tomes of the temple to Mortilus. 

The temple to one of the Cybertronian gods in comparison that Mortilus shrine is the not large but also very deserted. The dark grey mech is almost black but tends to blend in the poorly lit surroundings. Reaper sits in the pews and gazes at the symbol in great intensity in reverence or not it is hard to judge. 

“Mr. Reaper….” Spoke Deadbeat

“Ah you have come.” Spoke Reaper in faintest whisper. 

“Are you devotee of Mortilus?” ask Deadbeat curious tone. “I can come back later.”

Reaper grabs Deadbeat’s hand before he has to leave. “A devotee of Mortilus perhaps not because I certainly cheated him some sparks. In the end we all die so we all devotees of Mortilus.” Gets up and lights a flame and places it on the alter with other flames next to it. “I heard that Ratchet is doing more test on to see you are fit for my job.”

“That is correct.” Spoke Deadbeat “Might inquire what happen to the person who was doing this job?”

Reaper looks at Mortilus and looks almost pained. “They call me Reaper because my association with deactivation. The mech who did the lifting was deactivated by fluid of a canister. The canister handle was rather defective and the liquid leaked out and ate the frame and protoform and his spark was extinguished due to exposure.”

Trailbreaker digested the new slowly and something like that event is easily checked out. “Why are telling me this?”

Reaper gave Trailbreaker a cheerless smile. “I prefer my workers know the dangers of the work before they start. I may not able what is in the canisters but I can say how dangerous the liquid in them. If you want the job finish with Ratchet’s test and the city will pay for it.”

Deadbeat looks thoughtful at Reaper. “So this is my chance to pass on this job?”

Reaper looks at the altar. “Yes. I keep a pad of the people who die while working for me and because of me.”

Deadbeat looks at Reaper for longest time. “Why?”

“The archivist in me.” Answer Reaper looks at the flames. “Each flame is place here by those who lost someone important and that how some remember the extinguished spark. I am here also to pay my respects.”

“I will take the job.” Spoke Deadbeat

Ratchet’s Clinic

Ratchet escorted Trailbreaker to the back room and closed the door. Jazz is sitting there waiting for him in a cheery smile. With a finger to his lips and turn on the white noise to make harder to eavesdrop on them their discussion as Jazz touch a sensor and only to get slapped by Ratchet.

“Hiya Teebs Ah playin Nurse Jazz.” Spoke the visored mech.

“Sir.” Spoke Trailbreaker in surprise

“I thought it is good time to touch base.” Spoke Ratchet

“Reaper is an odd mech….” Spoke Jazz ruefully. “tha truth Ah don’t have a clue who he really is. What ah do know is tha he transports sparks around.”

“That explains the last guy who work for him.” Spoke Trailbreaker

“The preservative fluid is to keep Sparks in a stable environment it work like stasis for a fully mech.” Spoke Ratchet calmly. “The fluid is highly corrosive and it able preserves the spark without degradation. Even when the spark is relinquished it still has the original signature but the problem is reformatted mechs once that occurs the records are sealed and the deactivation file is issued and gets a new online file.”

“Lucky for us tha this job adds additional test on ya.” Spoke Jazz in a gleeful smile. “Tha city pays for it and we get see who authorize it.”

“How are they doing?” asks Trailbreaker

“Doin great.” Spoke Jazz in soft smile. “Prowler was shoiin Raj the crystal gardens.” 

“Ahem this is take some time but we keep on topic.” Spoke Ratchet in a gruff tone. 

“Reaper said he keeps an archive of the lives lost because of him.” Spoke Trailbreaker as Ratchet starts the scan.

“Interestin.” Spoke Jazz as he fiddles with a probe.

“Jazz put the probe down it is very delicate equipment.” Spoke Ratchet as he modifies the scan. “When I mean delicate it expensive, I said when you come here it meand do not touch.”

“The question is why Shockwave is doing this?” ask Trailbreaker winces at the scan.

“Rung theorized that Shockers is makin super soldiers.” Spoke Jazz in a grim tone. “Tha does not answer for whom he makin super soldiers.”

“With Mirage his spark already had the coding for a sigma ability.” Spoke Ratchet calmly. “There are very few places the public don’t have access records too spark registration and that is the Towers, Circle of Light and the Priest Clans of Cybertron. When Hound was here I did spark scan on Mirage and it roughly the same age as Prowl but there is no record of it.”

“Ya think he is from the Towers.” Spoke Jazz intrigue

“He Spark energy pattern matches.” Spoke Ratchet 

“Towers are in Crystal City….” Spoke Trailbreaker twitches at the probe.

“Hold still.” Snarl Ratchet

“We need access to those records.” Spoke Jazz sitting down and watches the exam with interest. “Ah know a hacker tha can get im.”

“No not him.” Groan Trailbreaker

“Where is the person?” asked Ratchet

“In prison.” Spoke Jazz in a smile. “He gets nervous and he tends to babble on random facts. However, he is one of the bravest mech Ah know despite his claim to the contrary.” Then a thought occur to him. “Trailbreaker do ya think Reaper is a drone?”

“No.” spoke Trailbreaker in a negative shake of his head. “My impression he work in the Deactivated Recorder Office.”

“Hmm Ah will look in there.” Spoke Jazz

“That is rare occupation and most often get reformat after a while.” Spoke Ratchet tapping on to a sheet. “This test will double for crime scene investigator.”

“Ah know a couple mechs tha could help out.” Spoke Jazz even in more cheerful tone. 

“Are they in jail as well?” asked Ratchet drily

“No…they are in the Prime Palace.” Answer Jazz even more cheerful grin.

“Not him.” Spoke Ratchet getting real irritated.

Jazz merely smiles at the grouchy medic discomfort. “Ah know other military strategist who might know a person who wants super soldiers, Ratchet.”

“Jazz don’t play innocent with me.” Growled Ratchet.


	17. Surprise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prowl pretty much chooses the day to Mirage's Spark day and since neither one really knows when that is.

Mirage watches from the door as Hound curls his body around Trailbreaker’s pillow as he in recharge taking the fading scent of the black mech. The berth is enough to fit three medium size mechs on it and Mirage wonder idly if he should join Hound. He never had this level of happiness before and Mirage is fairly certain about that. Life before some of the drones have them and Prowl said he had them too. Prowl told him once with the drones that had a life before after images some of the drones cling to it like a life line. For Mirage the life before is a life he wanted to forget. Mirage found things in this life he wants to remember and things he cherished. Mirage makes a decision to head back into his room get a berth pillow and come back snuggle to against Hound.

That is where Hound found him a blue and white mech recharging next to him. In his recharge he felt a warm body joining him in the berth. Mirage tried to take up some the duties that Trailbreaker did and some it was a success and other times there is a lot of room for improvement. Hound own arm is wrap around the lithe mech as he recharges.

“I suppose you miss him as well, Mirage.” Whispers Hound as he gets up and heads towards the maintenance room in deep thought. It is not as Mirage is unattractive mech and he has been hear for at least a vorn. He reading and writing skills are now of literate level. Mirage is still consider underage by some and he technically has no status it is not unusual for the owner to desire him. “It did get a lot harder, Teebs.”

Mirage is awake and eating some engex chips for the morning meal as Hound came in. “Hound….”

“I am unable to come to the Crystal Gardens with you today.” Spoke Hound in a smile. “I have some supplies to get for the store we are running low on gems and metals for the embellishments.”

It was about the same time in the last Vorn that Hound goes in starts crafting the embellishments for the store. The process fascinated Mirage as he watches Hound make an embellishment for the store. “There is a problem with the shipment.”

“It happens on occasionally.” Said Hound ruefully.

“You miss him.” Spoke Mirage in a polite nod.

“Yeah, Teebs undercover work is the part I hate worst about his function.” Nodded the green mech. “I know this Teebs wishes him here today to celebrate the first day of Function.”

“This tradition I never felt the need to celebrate.” Spoke Mirage calmly

Hound watches the blue and white mech heads to the maintenance room to prepare his time with Prowl. Hound has his own special plans for Mirage tonight and that did not includes the Enforcer. This day slip by without fanfare and acknowledgement until Prowl shows up with a crystal flower plant. Mirage expression is deeply touch as he carries the plant to the ceiling garden. It Jazz three clicks to figure out why Prowl gave Mirage that gift. Hound could remember the Prowl’s voice has slight inflection of emotion in his tone. 

Prowl word: “I remember the exact moment the batch that Mirage was in coming online. During the transition the strain often extinguishes the weakest spark and only the strong will survive. I was assigned to the newly awaken proto-form and so I tended Mirage and the batch he is in.”

Hound realize that Prowl did not go any further. Mirage came out polish and with quiet smile on his future. “Have a good day with Prowl.”

Mirage walks gingerly with Prowl and it is first time with the Praxian frame drone. The Crystal Gardens brought faint whispers of after image memory that Mirage had been here before. Prowl looks at the crysal and notes the symmetry and shape of the structure as beautiful. The real treat is the museum that is open to the public. 

Mirage own optics went wide at the artwork on display. “What is this place, Prowl?”

“It is a Contemporary Art Musuem of Iacon.” Answer Prowl “I thought you might enjoy it.”

Prowl slowly leads to the hallway with the newest art and Mirage sits in front of it mesmerize by it all. The curator comes rushing and looks fluster at the two drones. An middle age femme with purple frame with gold detail enters the hall.

“Forgive me Madam Celeste.” Spoke the Curator

Celeste looks pained for a moment as she sees Prowl and then she notices Mirage. “You come closer.”

Mirage looks baffled at the Femme. “Me?” 

“You work at Hound Exquisite Embellishments do you not?” ask the Femme waving off the curator.

“Yes my lady.” Spoke Mirage in a polite bow.

Celeste gazes never leaves Prowl for an instance. “I would like you to deliver this envelope to Sunstreaker.”

Mirage gets up from his seat and takes the envelope. “He works at the shop tomorrow, my Lady, is that soon enough?”

Celeste looks at Mirage for the first time. “It will do.”

Prowl clears his vents and smiles at Mirage. “I think we need to move on.”

Prowl heads towards the exit as Smokescreen arrives to join Celeste with his sire. The Enforcer gazes with uneasy feeling in his optics and he feels a gentle tug on his hand to leave the room. 

“Smokescreen.” Spoke Prowl to the more colorful Praxian

“Mirage and Prowl.” Spoke Smokescreen feels the tension in the room and gazes at his creators uneasily. “I could have delivered the letter to Sunstreaker.”

“My dear Creation I know you can deliver the letter but it will be done after you have gone to every gambling establishment there is.” Spoke Celeste in a faint smile.

“I am putting on the exhibit of local Artist.” Spoke Lord Datsun “It will not due that the Artist does not know of the exhibition.”

“Prowl are all Creators are this harsh?” ask Mirage looking at him curiously.

“I wouldn’t know.” Answer Prowl. “Let celebrate your spark day elsewhere.”

“Spark day?” ask Smokescreen looking at the two. 

“Mirage has stronger sense of aesthetics than I do.” Spoke Prowl “I figure he might enjoy the museum and the garden for an outing. They are places he never seen before and older brother I wanted to do this for him.”

“I will see Sunstreaker will his letter.” Spoke Mirage in slight bow. 

The elder couple watches the young mechs leave the room and are out earshot of Mirage, Smokescreen and Prowl. Celeste gives a sad look at Prowl for the briefest moment.

“If it is my Sparkday I would gone elsewhere than this venue to celebrate.” Grumbled Smokescreen coming back.

“Yes my dearest.” Spoke Celeste in knowing smirk. “I think some mechs like quieter venues.”

The Hound Exquisite Embellishment building.

Hound is surprise at the two return so early and he went to set up some things for Mirage’s spark day. The apartment looks almost about the same with some minor decorations. Prowl merely grins at Mirage. Mirage looks almost stun at the meal on the table and wrap gifts on the tray. Hound came in with gel cube cake structure and with a wide grin.

Mirage mouth is wide O and looks around. “Hound, wow.”

“You are back early.” Smiled Hound

“Yes someone want me to deliver this to Sunstreaker.” Answer Mirage.

“Well you can do it tonight.” Answer Hound cheerful grin. “Act surprise.”


	18. Undercover Work

Hound and Mirage give their thanks to the guest as they get ready to leave for the night. Mirage took the time to pull Sunstreaker aside and to give him the envelope and even though the blue and white mech did not know what it said but the gold mech did. There is a huge grin on the gold mech and there is a clap on his back. Mirage had to suppose that meant the bodyguard is happy. Mirage wave good bye to the twins and Hound calmly programs the cleaning drones. 

“There is one more gift.” Spoke Hound in a cheerful tone

“It is more than I expected for the day.” Spoke Mirage honestly

“Mirage, why did sneak into my berth?” ask Hound 

“You did not like it?” ask Mirage looking the green mech.

“Oh I like it.” Answer Hound.

Mirage merely nods at Hound for a long moment. “I thought you are lonely and miss Trailbreaker.”

Hound grin fades a lot and then he looks at the blue and white mech. “Mirage, I am not ready interfacing.”

Mirage looks downcast for a long minute. “I understand.”

Hound looks at Mirage and smiles at the younger mech. “I like you a lot Mirage. Even I know you are not a drone but I want it to be right for you. You seen me and Teebs interfacing?”

Mirage looks at Hound in surprise. “I had seen you both and Shockwave and Knock Out.”

Hound vents did a deep intake and he wish there is a manual and doing the next best thing is too take Mirage to Ratchet to explain what interface, Hound went to the desk and open a container to procure a box with a pad on it. “I know you miss Teebs and so I save this the last.”

Mirage looks at the package it is engex gels with his favorite centers. “Teebs made these before he left. “

Elsewhere in Iacon

Trailbreaker come home off work at Med complex. If he needed to talk to his supervisor and the simple it is going to the Mortilus Shrine to find reaper. The job is an easy to do say but the containers are heavy and must be handle carefully. Teebs as Deadbeat listen to the workers talk about the containers and he learned that containers contain sparks. He sent missive to the couriers of the network contacts about the containers and sparks. Jazz is more interested in the book that Reaper has. Trailbreaker frame is sore from exertion. It is Mirage’s spark day and he missed it. 

“I know that look love.” Spoke the female server of engex. “You are missing something big.”

“Yeah.” Spoke Deadbeat in a rueful grin. “My younger bro spark day is this cycle.” It was a halftruth and Jazz said it easier to tell and believed. “I didn’t realize that it would be this hard.”

“He must be a world away.” Spoke the server in kind grin.

“Yep.” Spoke Deadbeat

Many mechs and femmes tended to avoid him because of his work. Very few people have the courage to face him or talk to him. Those had to talk kept it short and brief and it was so much harder to get the gossip. So it meant to meet with Nightbeat and he is good with rumors. The only mech is better than Nightbeat is Jazz when came about to infiltration the area lower classes. 

“It doesn’t get easier.” Spoke the Server giving him extra cube. “I have other customers to serve.”

Nightbeat was on the docks and he watching a couple dealing drugs. “I have the gossip you ask for.”

“He kept a low profile.” Spoke Trailbreaker calmly

“Those who know him have tendency to disappear.” Spoke Nightbeat in a smile. “He is a complete mystery.”

“You are intrigue by this.” Spoke Deadbeat/Trailbreaker amused. “Try Mortilus Shrine.”

“So the music man wants info on the med stuff?” ask Nightbeat

“Yeah.” Spoke Deadbeat in a nod. “The people don’t like talk about him.”

Nightbeat ran into the similar problem as well. Even the usual sources of information freeze up when Nightbeat mention Reaper and it is was like the urban legend. No one know who the mech really is not even his designation. Rumors have Reaper serves the Necrobot. Rumors have that Reaper has something to do with missing mechs and the surplus sparks. The question intrigue Nightbeat enough to like this mystery. He has pieces of puzzle drones, whispers, and even medical transports. 

Deadbeat watches the Enforcers make their patrols and these are young recruits. The more inexperience do the street patrols and the more experience mech like himself are undercover and shuffle away. 

“Good evening citizen.” Spoke the young officer “What brings you out this time of cycle?”

“Getting some air.” Answer Deadbeat he gives a polite submissive smile. “Officer, I am on way back the shelter.”

“I see.” Spoke the young officer 

Deadbeat obvious doubted that and he felt no need to break his cover to be rid of this young Enforcer. “Is there anything else?’

“None and just keep sensors clean.” Spoke the Enforcer

Jazz is too well known for these streets and he still in the rumor mill. The rumors were talking how he got sparked by a Drone that is working as detective and it was quite a scandal even these mech and femmes ghettos knew about it. Deadbeat would know what the rumors had said and Trailbreaker knew both mechs so he kept his glossa still. The Enforcers come here with more experience are often partner with one less so. 

The medics have left a note stating that all of the canister and the contents are ready to meet next part of the travels. Even Reaper is not stupid enough to have one delivery mech and they will meet the contact and they will switch drivers. Jazz wants to make sure the network is document before they start surveillance. Ratchet is the source of the designation in the medic and nurse world. Medics give their designations but not the delivery mechs The undercover work is going take some time.


	19. Protocols

It was Rung’s first appointment with Mirage and he is very early but it gives him time to see what kind of work his patient does. Rung notices the indifference in Mirage to the work and he did not absolutely love it. In truth the work is not engaging the processor at all so it very boring for Mirage. Mirage and Hound are not natural sales mechs and both far more interested in making the embellishment than actual selling the piece. Rung is more interests in Mirage are for his other patients because regardless how bad this patient situation as a drone it is relatively mild compare to most his other patients. As a psychologist Rung wants to see how much trauma is being done before the sale of the drone. 

Smokescreen did give Rung his reason why he is not treating the younger mech and that he is adoptive brother to his current patient. Prowl was very secretive about his relationships when he is at Shockwave’s shop. Less so after Mirage was sold to Hound, and Prowl gave his reason as to why. Relationships serve no purpose to Shockwave and in fact he find them detrimental with the drone proto-forms. Rung slowly climbs the store after it closes in order to meet with Mirage.

Hound escorted the psychologist in and told him he will be working in the shop to put items up. Mirage sits himself in a living room for a few minutes and watches Rung with intrigue expression. 

“I am Rung.” Spoke the diminutive psychologist. “Greetings, Mirage.”

“I am Mirage.” Answer the blue and white mech. “Hello. It is a pleasure to meet you.”

Last bit is more after thought notes Rung. “I am here to see how well you are adjusting.”

“I do not mean to be rude, but awfully small are you not.” Spoke Mirage in a curious tone.

Rung is surprised by Mirage’s frankness and his open curious nature. “Some mechs and femmes are small compare to others. Your frame is close to be consider a mini but right now is a smallish medium.”

Mirage looks down for a moment. “Shockwave consider my statue to be a defect and I had seen Minis before when I was sold. Ratchet has a medic assisting him call First Aid, he came from the shop and if he was not part of gesalt, Shockwave would had offline him.”

Rung knew of the prejudice to the Minis and he assumed Mirage got that behavior from either Hound or Trailbreaker but that not the case. Shockwave is systematically kill any spark that will produce a mini Proto-form. Not being a certain size in Shockwave view is a defect. “And your frame how well do you like it?”

Mirage looks up and startle. “It is not meant for rough terrain but that okay.”

Rung frowns a bit and notes Mirage did not shrink into himself when he did. “Why do you want to go into the wilds?’

“Hound said he gets his inspiration for the embellishments from nature and I would like to see it for myself.” Spoke Mirage in cheerful smile at the thought.

Rung merely add another mental note that Mirage has his own desires and is able to express them. That his dissatisfaction stems from his frame makes more difficult to see the natural world. Ratchet’s file places Mirage’s spark close to 17 vorns and he is almost an adult as a mech. Rung surmises that Mirage is older than the other drones he is tending currently. 

“Hound suggested I speak to you about some my new protocols that come online.” Spoke Mirage in slight smile and a glint of his gold color optics that suggest mischief.

“Protocols?” ask Rung and does quick mental note that Mirage is 17 vorns old and normally mechling interface protocols are coming online. “You find either Trailbreaker or Hound rather attractive?”

“Yes.” Smiles Mirage at the psychologist speculative. “It rude of me to say about their physique and build right now but how does one approach mechs they like?’

Rung opted not prolong the conversation about the frame types of Hound or Trailbreaker despite the circumstances that is pretty normal response. Mirage real question is how to interact with mechs you are attracted too and a femme and mech learn how by parental interaction where his patient is lacking. “It depends of the mech and most prefer to get to know the mech and go through stages of intimacy.”

“I had seen what Shockwave did with Knockout and I do not wish it be that way with Hound or Trailbreaker.” Spoke Mirage more contrite.

Rung reevaluated his approach with Mirage and he is nothing like the other drones that he came across. The current patients he have right now the three Seekers being well adjusted for fliers they tend act in unison and are team. Trine bpnds are common for flyers and it helps them hunt and forage for plants and animals. He wonder if Mirage knew that and probably did because the naturalist in Hound. Part of the interview is too see Mirage berthroom. 

Mirage show him way. The room have a single berth in it with desk and lamp and shelves of pads that Mirage is going to read. Rung merely flick the pad on it is about the flora and fauna of Cybertron. Gems and Minerals of Cybertron. The history of Embellishments. The history of Art. Rung look down to see some writing that Mirage is doing and it is notes on the various subjects he is currently in.

Rung looks at Mirage for a moment. “I notice there are no pads on relationships.”

“Prowl told me once the relationships do not always follow a pattern in the pads.” Spoke Mirage sheepishly.

Rung optics narrow quite a bit as Mirage mentions his role model. “Prowl the Enforcer?”

Mirage merely nodded. “He also told me that Romance Pads are foolish and illogical.”

Rung under normal circumstances would say that Prowl is no relationship guru and least he has sense to avoid romance pads. “I guess you did not have much examples on how to behave.”

“Do all mechs and femmes know how to behave in a healthy relationship?” ask Mirage 

Mirage quick enough to know what is healthy relationship and what is not. Rung merely shakes his head know. “Not always. When they are younglings they base their references on the carrier and sire in future in some cases there is abuse. Then there is a societal pressures that affect the learning a certain behavior.” Rung turn around walks outside of the Berth room. “Do you have another area?”

Mirage leads Rung to the room to a small green house in center of room garden. Rung Is pleasantly surprise by it all. It is a good session and Rung bids both Hound and Mirage a good night. 

Jazz merely pings him. ::What tha verdict doc?::

:;Aside the fact if I didn’t know Mirage a drone.:: Answer Rung amused. :: I would say he a late mechling phase and on verge of becoming adult.::

::So there is not much difference between drone and regular mech and femme?:: ask Jazz

::I would say there is no difference other cosmetic:: anwswer Rung. ::Hound has schedule Mirage to visit Ratchet to talk about his Interfacing Protocols.::


	20. When the Past comes Knocking

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Data Traks original Character a Male burgundy Praxian Hacker. 
> 
> Reaper grey mech. 
> 
> Double Dealer is a mention and he works as contact for Reaper

It had been several weeks on the job as Trailbreaker is well verse in the Relinquish Clinic and in routine routes. Trailbreaker thinks to himself as Deadbeat he wonders how many people are dying these days and the times are peaceful for Cybertron. It is not open warfare and but there are murders. The question is how much of these sparks were legitimately gather. Reaper looks over the sparks and sighed. The grey mech mutter that older sparks are harder to reformat due to their age. 

“Is there a difference in Sparks?” ask Deadbeat curiousy.

“Age makes the stress of formatting either extinguish it or reject the frame.” Spoke Reaper coolly. “The malleable of spark goes down as older it gets. A grounder cannot change into flier if the mech does not have the programming in the CNA. Vice versa is true with flyers become grounders. The problem is further is certain sparks are stronger than others.”

“You are not adding the sparks to the pad.” Noted Deadbeat

“My sins is not there.” Spoke Reaper firmly. 

Trailbreaker wonders what Reaper considers a sin. “These sparks were of mech or femme who really want to end their existence.”

“Not my sins.” Spoke Reaper in a sigh.

“All of these sparks are coming from the other city states.” Spoke Deadbeat

Jazz would want the pad of Reaper to be procured no doubt. Reaper wants younger sparks and Trailbreaker he wonders how many younglings deactivated in the network. In truth he didn’t want to think about and Deadbeat is not supposed to be bother morals. There always the part of undercover work that Trailbreaker detested. There are limits to what questions to ask Reaper when he is distraction. Less than satisfied with the older sparks and as Reaper examine each one to see how viable the reformat and what the odds of survival. 

Reaper begins to group the sparks and he works to find the buyer of the sparks. Reaper is always happier at the morgue of the Hospital because there always the sparks varied age and types. However, morgue offer very few sparks intact for the transfer and be placed in canister. He wonders if Mirage’s own spark came from a morgue but he has occasional nightmares. Reaper call the lingering after images of life before can cause nightmares. 

To get Reaper’s jobs done it is best not to think of Mirage. Even then the sparks from the morgue does not merit an entry in the pad. Trailbreaker wonders what it takes to get on the pad. Reaper told him once that there will be sparks that are procuring will land an entry and that did not reassure the black mech at all. Trailbreaker learn another mech name in the Network is Doubledealer. As Deadbeat there is an instance dislike for Doubledealer. 

Reaper also told him non-viable sparks are giving the funeral rites. Trailbreaker knew these are the times you cannot ask questions to Reaper. Reaper is surprising religious and devoted to Mortilus and dealing in death all the time it seem surprising. The patterns of Reaper there are days he just disappears and these days he is not even at the shrine. The shrine attendants said this regular occurrence and it occurs on certain days. For Deadbeat this is his day off and Reaper often said on this day is to enjoy life. 

Deadbeat head towards a bar and there he sees his boss tending bar. The work is more heavier than he thought it will be. 

“Rough day.” Spoke Jazz in a grin.

“Reaper’s job is moving sparks.” Spoke Trailbreaker

Visor flicker in surprise and the famous smile fade. “That is surprising.”

“Ah take it tha pad is on him all tha time.” Spoke Jazz in a hush whisper

“Pretty much.” Answer Trailbreaker. 

“A list of designations.” Spoke Jazz looking at the pad. “Double Dealer. What would a big time criminal do wit a small time crime like this one?”

“More questions, eh?” spke Trailbreaker grimly.

“Yeah.” Nodded Jazz

“The sparks are coming from all over the city states on Cybertron.” Spoke Trailbreaker

“So tha a distribution network.” Spoke Jazz. “It kinda makes sense Raj is not native here.”

“Neither is Prowl.” Spoke Trailbreaker calmly. “Why did Lord Datsun insist that Prowl should have a Praxian frame?’

Jazz’s visor dimmed greatly at that statement. ‘Teebs be careful we need the transportation schedule and how tha ship and where sparks come from.” Wipes down the glass and places on the counter. “As for the pad make a copy but don’t take it.” In a smile at Trailbreaker light teasing way. “Yer younger brother is 17 vorns and you know what tha means.”

“A lovely age.” Snorted Trailbreaker. “It reminds me what my boss said it is easier to reformat a younger spark than an older one.”

“Wha happen to tha older sparks?” ask Jazz concerned.

“He let them extinguish naturally and then he gave them their last rites.” Spoke Trailbreaker taking drink of heated engex

Jazz dims his visor and knows if Trailbreaker is staying off the sauce means it is a tough case. “It doesn’t sound like a killer.”

“I don’t know what he does but I do know he knows the funeral rites of Mortilus.” Answer Trailbreaker.

Ah will look into something to see his ID.” Spoke Jazz “Nights is looking into missing person files. I have to visit an old friend in prison,”

Jazz is working this case and he still wants Prowl not be involved. Trailbreaeker is right Mirage is not native to Iacon at least his spark isn’t and the Ratchet the energy signature matches those of the Tower District in Crystal City. Towerling Nobles are much as bogeyman as the Necrobot and just as viscous as any street gang only difference they have manners. 

Iacon Prison

Jazz frowns at Data Traks a burgundy Praxian with visor similar to his. Data Traks often describe himself as a coward on the surface it is to deflect attention from his activities but he know codes and systems like no one. Data Traks is not greedy like a traditional thief and did it because he is bored or whatever social justice he is on at the time. So Jazz knew what will appeal to him. 

“Hello Traks.” Spoke the Jazz in a cheery grin.

“What is it you want?” ask Data Traks in a pleasant tone.

“Ah need to break into a system.” Spoke Jazz dangerous glint in his visor.

Isn’t that illegal Jazz.” Spoke Data Traks in bored tone. “If runs a risk of me listening Prowl drone on how illegal hacking into a system then no thank you.”

“Ya don’t believe Prowler to be a drone.” Spoke Jazz in amused tone. 

“Any optics can see they are not.” Snorts Data Traks in disgust. “I tried to crack the Network but they using transports and doctoring deactivation reports then the trail grows cold. Rumor has it that the Reaper is training a new recruit. You are playing a dangerous game, Jazz.”

“Then ya know whats on tha pad.” Spoke Jazz in a grin

“It contains the history of the files on the drones Shockwave created.” Spoke Data Traks “Reaper refers to them as his regrets. I know he watches some of them.”

Jazz stiffen quite a bit. “Why?”

“I don’t know who they are or why, Jazz.” Spoke Data Traks in a calm tone. 

“I am not here to ask you hack into the Reaper’s system.” Spoke Jazz collecting his thoughts.

“The Reaper does not have a system beyond the pads he uses and communication device.” Spoke Data Traks. “So what system that can lure me into working with you?”

“Tha Towers.” Spoke Jazz in a dark tone. “In exchange I will see to that your sentence get’s reduce.”

“Don’t bother.” Spoke Data Traks. “I can’t work from here to finesse my way into a system. As for the Towers reducing my sentence is meaningless when I can leave here any time I want to.”

“You want to be in Prison.” Spoke Jazz in shock

“I am not the strongest mech there is.” Spoke Data Traks “There are reasons why I am left alone. I do my duties in peace and be a good prisoner in exchange I be left alone. Few mechs tried to rough me up and they spending solitaire or on some prison labor camp .” There is stone coldness in the Data Traks visor. “In fact the warden would prefer me be elsewhere.”


	21. Prowl's Day

Prowl paces jazz’s office 15th time and he manage to make it under 12 paces with his hands behind his back. Jazz looks at his agitated mate and he can read Prowl pretty well to know that he is seriously upset, Jazz put his hand under his chin and looks at the black and white Praxian in a bemused expression,

“Ah take it you found out about Data Traks.” Spoke Jazz in a slow drawl. 

“That mech lacks any sense of decency.” Spoke Prowl in a snappish tone.

“Tha mech is not logical ya mean.” Surmised Jazz in a cheerful grin. “He breaks in and doesn’t steal anything other than data and nothing of value.”

Prowl wings up stiffly and Jazz knew the real reason why grates his lover is agitated. Jazz opted to the reason why Data Traks is going for the Towers and the current of the case that his superiors gave him. Right now Jazz needs Prowl to focus on autopsies and missing persons. 

“You are on point on a dangerous investigations.” Spoke Prowl in ex-vent “Who do you want me to find?”

“Reaper.” Spoke Jazz in a grim tone.

“Checking records of medical facilities.” Spoke Prowl 

“Why there?” ask Jazz calmly

“To extract a spark requires a medical knowledge an average citizens do not have without damaging.” Answer Prowl simply.

“Not an average skill.” Spoke Jazz in a nod. “How are you going start?”

“Ratchet.” Answer Prowl.

Prowl leaves Jazz and his office getting started on his task given to him, Jazz has point and he is the leader of the task force. It is not normal situation for Prowl and usually the reverse is true and Jazz leadership skill is far different from his own. Data-Traks is unpredictable factor and if the information was not important and the access is extremely difficult to get to Jazz would not gone this route. Prowl transforms into his alt mode and drives down to the Clinic to speak with Ratchet.

The clinic is moderately busy and First Aid greets him. Prowl knew that First Aid is unusual for a mech that are from Shockwave’s shop due to his small stature. 

“Enforcer Prowl?” spoke First Aid

“Hello First Aid.” Spoke Prowl to smaller mech “Is Ratchet available?”

“He is seeing a patient right now.” Answer the smaller medic. “Is it important?”

“It is important but I can wait.” Spoke Prowl,

Prowl sits in the waiting room for Ratchet as he walks out with First Aid and motions to follow. Ratchet office is by far the smallest office Prowl ever seen. 

“What is it you need to know, Prowl?” ask Ratchet in a dry tone.

“I need to know about spark extraction and who will know how to do it.” Answer Prowl without much preamble.

Ratchet did a double take and manages look surprise at Prowl. “It is not common knowledge but it takes high level of skill to extract a spark without damage it. Sparks can be damage but by penetrating the chamber that house a spark, It takes a skill surgeon and many years of study to extract it.”

Prowl listens raptly. “So a regular medic may not know how to extract a spark.”

“A medic when they practicing do not know how to extract a spark. It is a specialty field.” Spoke Ratchet. “I can get you a list of who is practicing that. There are few dozen currently are able to do that.”

“Ratchet it will be noticeable if one of those medics go missing.” Spoke First Aid nervously. “So you might want to add medics who are no longer practice.”

“The complete list.” Nods Ratchet in agreement. 

Prowl did appreciate the help of Ratchet and First Aid. It will be easy to find any medics with that skill level missing and cross reference with morticians. At least he can give a working theory who might Reaper may be. Prowl heads back to Enforcers and is driving in his alt mode but does a detour to a shopping district to pick anniversary present for Jazz. There is a music shop with a electro bass on display. Jazz’s old bass was destroyed by an accident and the visor mech said it is no big deal. Prowl knew that is not true. 

Prowl research on anniversary presents and traditional gifts but one of the pads said value gift are ones from the spark. Jazz great loves are Prowl, Blue, and music. Prowl learn a long time ago that not all basses are created equally and there are different qualities in tones, pitch, and notes. Prowl spotted this Electro bass almost a vorn ago and he had been saving up for it.

Smokescreen is in the shop picking up some data sticks that contain the latest music and jumps out in surprise to see Prowl. Prowl walks up to him and greeted him with warmth and with polite expression. 

“Prowl what are doing here?” ask Smokescreen

“I am here to get annual vorn gift for Jazz.” Spoke Prowl deadpan

Smokescreen knew that common gifts such as embellishments or crystal flowers were often considered to be romantic. Prowl looks at him once in askance just saying that flowers are rather finite and does that reflect the length of time of the relationship. As for Embellishments and Prowl could not wrap his processor around it the fact of the emotional connection to another mech’s sparks. 

Smokescreen looks at the Electro Bass being wrap and there is a secretive smile on his lips. Jazz himself was in the process saving his shannix to buy the exact same Electro Bass. Prowl just beat Jazz in the purchase of the instrument and decided to wait for the later mech to show up. This should be a fun show. 

The clerk came up to Prowl and bows slightly at the Enforcer. Prowl took the musical instrument to the home. Prowl sees the Jazz’s carrier holding Bluestreak in the living room as he place the instrument in the corner where the old use to rest. Prowl smile proudly at the instrument and he walks up to Bluestreak.

“How are you doing, Prowler?” ask Jazz’s carrier

“Well.” Smiled Prowl as he holding Bluestreak and smiles at his creation. 

“Your younger brother?” ask the carrier

“He is doing great now.” Answer Prowl.

“You remember the anniversary.” Spoke the Jazz’s carrier in faint smile. “I took the liberty of making Energon cubes for you and Jazz. I told Treble that you would remember and get something special.”

“Thank you.” Smiled Prowl. 

Jazz is highly upset when he came home and Prowl gently sooth Bluestreak. Some pit spawn fiend bought the Electro-bass he been saving for and Prowl is dismayed because is mate and lover have yet to notice the musical instrument. There was another musical instrument Jazz wanted and Prowl misread the situation.

"You do not want the instrument in the corner?" ask Prowl

Jazz took a look finally to the instrument that is in corner. Jazz expression is surprise and mix with shock and the instrument is held up by stand and just waiting for him to run his hand over it. "You bought this for me?"


	22. Beginnings of the Heat Cycle.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Due to fact I may not be posting regularly after today due to fact I am moving. I will try to update twice a month. Mirage's heat cycle will next update.

Ratchet knew that Mirage and Hound are going show up for an appointment. The truth is he really did not need to have Prowl here when they showed but the question is rather surprising and he gave some thought. Extracting Sparks is not easy it takes highly skilled professional and to boot transfer and storing are not that easy to perform. First Aid is correct it is best to give Prowl the complete list of mechs and femmes that are active or inactive. It is easy for Prowl to cross reference the list with public records. The medics in question are likely be missed quickly. 

That is not Ratchet main concern it is almost time for Mirage’s first heat cycle to come about. Drones normally don’t have mating cycles but Ratchet suspects it is more to do with the abuse they receive to throw off the heat. This duty is normally done by the Priesthood and the explanation and the initiation. Ratchet always had questions the validity of the religious practices of anything but he could see the reason behind it. The initiation of taking the seals is made to make less traumatic for the first time and it downright special. However, Mirage being a drone threw major spanner in the works. It meant no Priesthood to do the initiation.

After all the explanation and how the Cybertronian physiology works both Hound and Mirage look at Ratchet in aghast. “Are there any questions?” 

“What do you mean there is no Priest for Mirage?” ask Hound agitated for a calm mech like him.

“Mirage is a Drone and technically he is not even a person.” Answer Ratchet in long vent.

“I am to interface with a Priest?” ask Mirage curiously.

“Yes.” Answer Ratchet for the hundredth time. “Most Drones don’t go into heat because the sexual abuse they experience for some reason throws the cycle off. I am sure you can handle this Hound.”

“What if we do not wish to interface.” Spoke Mirage

“What makes you think you have a choice in the matter?” spoke Ratchet in grouchy mood. “What part of heat you don’t understand.” Looking through parts of equipment in a cabinet and then at Mirage. “Now we brings up to our nest of joy in life, where I get to install a cap on the gestational chamber on Mirage.”

“Mirage can’t have sparklings.” Spoke Hound even more nervous than before.

“You want to bring that subject up with Prowl and Jazz.” Snorted Ratchet 

“I rather not see Prowl glitch out.” Spoke Mirage not really getting the meaning of what Ratchet said.

Hound relented at that statement and the green mech nodded. “So what I have to do?”

Ratchet gives a side glance to Hound and merely nodded. “Normally a mech at Mirage’s age will go to a Temple for couple weeks and be in seclusion and it your case it means House bound. I would take him out modeling for your store, Hound. It will mean that you will have to stay with him. Of course as a medic I can provide you fuel for the duration of the heat. “

Mirage looks at Hound in perplex for a moment and the Green scout spoke up and with a smile. “It will be like a regular heat cycle. Where the mech goes in seclusion in his home and I see no problem.”

“I will put you down as the one who is going be in heat, Hound.” Spoke Ratchet getting another pad for Hound. “This will initiate the services that Iacon will provide. I will also inform Prowl to exactly what is really going on.”

Mirage looks at Ratchet confused. “Why two weeks?”

Ratchet looks at Mirage in askance. “The truth is you spark signature matches the mechs and femmes of the Tower district of Crystal City and they have long heat cycles. I am not really sure where your spark comes from absolutely but how you have what the scanners detected as a Towerling spark is beyond me. I am fairly certain you came from the Crystal City and near the vicinity of the Towers.”

Hound looks absolutely stunned and flabbergasted. “You are saying he is from the Towers.”

“Potentially, Hound.” Spoke Ratchet calmly. “I am also noted that Crystal City mechs and femmes have heat cycles consisting of two weeks for the norm.”

Mirage never really heard of the Towers before or even Crystal City. He is from there and not from Iacon. “What are the Towers?”

Hound turns his blue and white companion. “Towers are home to one of the elite Nobles of Cybertron. The mechs and femmes of the Towers are highly reclusive and there are not many records of them we know about. Their beauty is legendary among regular Cybertronians such as me we are consider commoners. “

“The Towers are not much different than the rest of us just inbreed more.” Answers Ratchet “The drones have specific spark signatures in general it tells us generally what region of Cybertron you are from. There are certain sub-groups in a given location and the sparks have distinct patterns and characteristic. The proto-from imbues the life energy to give a frame life otherwise it will be lump a metal. The spark provides that energy to the proto-form.” 

Hound knew many customers regarded Mirage to be an exotic mech. Many ask him questions where did he come from and even then Hound did not know the answer but the potential for Mirage being from Towers is just processor blowing as him going through his first Heat. Hound heard all the sparklng tales of the Towers and the mysterious and yet beautiful mechs and femmes that are there.

There is a wack to his helm and it help drag Hound out of his reverie and with annoy glare of Ratchet. Mirage watches the medic being stun at Ratchet for hitting Hound at the backside of the Helm. “Are through daydreaming about the Towers? I know love the sparkling tales of the Towers but this is not some fantasy and dream. Mirage is a real mech who does not need your flights of fancy.”

Hound rubs his backside of his helm. “Yeah. Many of us here in Iacon grew up with the tales of the Towers as a bit of urban legend. There are tourist site even though they are closed off the outside world. Even I had seen the spirals of the Towers in Crystal City and I will show them to you when we are home.”

Mirage merely nodded gracefully and he had a lot on his processor and in truth he never read about the other city states outside of Iacon. It seems like a big deal that he may be Towerling and from the Towers. Hound is excited about that. Nor he could explain why he all he feeling is dread about the Towers and Crystal City in general. The procedure did not take long to have his chamber cap but he did feel some soreness in his sensor grid.


End file.
